Quintessence
by Irishsodabread
Summary: A prophesy resurfaces after thousands of years of being missing. Then two people send Middle Earth into a whirlwind of confusion. ( Mistake in the 7th chapter, I wrote the wrong kingdom, forgive me, i'm too lazy to correct it.)
1. Default Chapter

Quintessence   
  
By:dillard   
  
Note : I don't own anything !!  
  
Listen as the wind blows   
  
From across the great divide   
  
Voices trapped in yearning   
  
Embers trapped in time   
  
The night is his companion   
  
And solitude his guide   
  
A blonde maiden his desire   
  
With the ancient one's strength   
  
His power hidden until his choice is proven  
  
His power is good , and his will is great   
  
His strength shines through his soul  
  
And power shines just before the Dark Lord second reign   
  
Through this world he'll stumble  
  
So many time's betrayed   
  
Trying to find an honest word to fight  
  
The truth enslaved   
  
He'll speak to you in riddles  
  
And he'll speak to you in rhymes  
  
From the Valley of the Sun he will shine.  
  
Gandalf read the prophecy once more , drinking every word in , memorizing it . Taking one last inhale of his pipe , he walked away into Elrond's chamber . There he found the ancient elf sitting in his chair , deep in thought .  
  
" I hope I am not interrupting anything? " asked Gandalf.  
  
" No , your not , what is it ?" asked Elrond .  
  
" Something very pressing, my Lord ."   
  
" Well go on.  
  
Handing over the old parchment to Elrond , Gandalf took out his pipe again , out of nervous habit he lit it again and took a long intake of the comforting weed . He watched as Elronds brow furrowed as he read , his ancient eyes widened at a certain point which Gandalf was sure that Elrond was at the point that had the most disturbing message throughout the whole prophecy.  
  
" It speaks of a second return " Elrond said simply  
  
"Indeed my lord , but we have always known that , I mean you have felt a strong presence coming from the east for some time now . This must come as no shock to any one of us ." Answered Gandalf  
  
" But this warrior and this maiden , it says that they are not of this world . But never in all my years of life have I heard of anyone coming from a different world , surely it means a different land , not a totally different world ,cause to simple put it, there is none . "  
  
" I know my lord , it confuses me too . But we should be finding out sooner or later right ? The ring is no where to be found , and until we do , we are at the mercy of who ever has it now . Lets just hope it's in the right hand's . But ,I am going to check on the ring Master Bilbo has had in his possession for these many years . Perhaps that the one , and if It is then that's an encouraging thing "  
  
" You really do have faith in those halfling's ,don't you ? "Said Elrond with a small smile.  
  
" I do . I found out that you can study and know a hobbit for many , many years and yet they can still surprise you . They do have tremendous heart , and with all the terrible things that go on in Middle Earth , I'm glad that we soul's like them left ."replied Gandalf with a lazy grin on his face .  
  
" Well after you leave the shire , please be sure you come by Rivendell so we can discuss this matter ."   
  
" Of course . I best get going , I have a party to go to you know . " Said Gandalf , rising from his chair putting on his cloak and his hat .  
  
" Oh really? Who ? " asked Elrond   
  
" Bilbo's , he's turing one hundred and elevendy . God only knows how he stays so young looking at that age , but I suspect it has something to do with a certain ring . "   
  
" Yes please see to that matter Gandalf "   
  
" No worries master elf , I always keep my promises "and with that he turned and left .   
  
Elrond eyes were glued to the scene outside his window. The trees were gently swaying in the soft rivendell breeze , causing   
  
some of the leaves to fall to the ground. One line from the prophesy kept repeating in his head  
  
"His power shines through just before the dark lord second reign "   
  
That line scared him the most. Out of everything these ancient eyes saw over his many years , nothing scared this elf more than a simple line stating that the dark lord will have a second reign .   
  
But then again , it did speak of a warrior , a savior . Maybe he shouldn't fret to much , Gandalf wasn't after all . With one last sip from his goblet , Elrond rose from his chair and left the room , leaving the ancient prophesy alone gently falling off the table and softly landing under the chair next to it, hidden from view.  
  
************ Couple of weeks later in the shire **********************************************  
  
"Keep it close , keep it safe " Gandalf said with a menacing look in his eyes .  
  
"Where shall Sam and I meet you ? " Asked Frodo , fear clearly evident in his voice .  
  
" In Bree , at an inn called the prancing pony . Don't use you're real name , go by the name Underhiill , you understand? " receiving a nod from Frodo , Gandalf quickly mounted his horse and galloped off leaving two very nervous Hobbits .  
  
Frodo and Sam traveled about two days before they met Merry and Pippin along the way. And since Frodo did not know the way to Bree and Merry did , he decided to take merry along with him until they reached Bree . Merry and Pippin were willing to come after all .  
  
Frodo kept his eye's open for any signs of danger or what not . But soon he had grown tired of his awareness and stopped keeping his eye's open for a possible threat . He hadn't seen a sign of danger yet so he soon got lazy .  
  
But soon he felt a presence in the air , it was cold , and he could feel the ring being drawn to it .He ignored it , even though the feeling got stronger .He began to become aware again , which was good , seeing as the ring seemed to be having a will of it's own lately .   
  
One day , they were walking along the road ,even though Gandalf stressed that they should stay off it , Frodo felt the rings will power grow even stronger than before , and at that he knew that something wasn't right .   
  
" Off the road ! " Frodo yelled   
  
"What ?" asked Pip   
  
" Get off the road !"   
  
And at hearing the urgency in his voice , they listened , running underneath a tree. Merry was just about to ask why they were hiding , when his question was answered . The sound of hooves could be heard above them causing every one to freeze . The earth even seemed to know that this rider was no ordinary passer by , because soon all the little critter's from the earth came crawling out from the soil , climbing and biting the Hobbits . But no one could feel the presence more than frodo . It seemed that the ring was working it's will , because frodo had a such a strong desire to put the ring on at that very moment . Luckily Sam was there to stop him . Merry threw his bag to try and divert the Black riders attention away from the foursome .   
  
Soon the black rider left , to everyones relief .   
  
" What was that ? " asked Pippin   
  
" I don't know but – " Frodo's voice was drowned out by a loud thunder and shriek . Everything went black , causing them to panic , but just as fast It had came , it was gone . All that was left in its wake was two blonde strangers laying on the ground .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay this is my first story , so please be nice .   
  
This story takes place in the fellowship part of the trilogy ( I'm going by both the book's and the movies)   
  
And it take's place in season 7 in the buffy verse .   
  
So enjoy. I will try to update every weekend ….


	2. Stranger things

Quintessence   
  
By : Dillard   
  
Chapter 2: Strange Occourances   
  
Note : I still don't anything   
  
A million questions ran through Frodos mind at the sight of the two strangers, the number one being, are they dangerous?   
They certainly didn't look dangerous, seeing as one was a girl, almost as tiny as a Hobbit.   
  
The man on the other hand with his unnatural hair color,while he didn't look dangerous ,it seemed he wanted to be viewed as dangerous. His black attire and his leather jacket gave off an angry feeling, but certainly not dangerous.   
  
But how would frodo know, they were sleeping after all.   
  
"Come on Mr. Frodo lets get going , before they wake up!" Urged Sam; grabbing Frodos arm, pulling him away.   
  
"Oh come on Sam, they don't look dangerous, look one of them is a wee girl." Merry stated simply.   
  
"Yes, but as you just saw, they FELL OUT OF THE SKY!" yelled Sam , throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.   
  
While Merry and Sam fought, Frodo noticed that Pippin, usually the most boisterous one out of the group, was unusually quiet.   
  
Half way through the bickering, Pippin simply turned around, wandered away , appearing to be looking for something .He came back with a huge long thick branch.   
  
This caught Sam's attention. "What are you going to do with that?"   
  
Pippin didn't answer as he approached the two sleeping strangers.   
Sam's eyes widened at the sight of this, and lunged forward, trying to grab the stick.   
  
But Pippin was too fast for the plump Hobbit. He poked the male stranger on the head gently. No response.   
  
"Pip, don't." Sam pleaded with him.   
  
"Poke him harder Pip." Urged Merry, shooting a glance over to Sam.   
  
And Pippin did just that, poked the male harder. At first, they thought that the man was dead, seeing as his chest didn't rise and fall as it should. But just when he was going to see if the woman would wake up, the man's eyes shot open.   
  
He shot up, waking up the girl in the process. At first the man looked at the Hobbits with confusion, but then his eyes widened , suddenly realizing something and tried to duck for the shade of the trees.   
  
The girl just looked simply perplexed. Looking at the Hobbit's and then at her surroundings, her brow furrowing in confusion. Her male companion looked at her with the same expression, from underneath the tree.   
  
"Who are you?' She asked   
"I think we should be asking you the same question, seeing as you have just fallen from the heavens." Frodo simply stated.   
  
At hearing this statement, the tiny girl rolled her green eyes. She looked over at the male counterpart and mumbled something that sounded like 'Portal'. The man answered in return a very loud 'Bloody Hell'   
  
"Listen kid can you tell us where we are?" Asked the man impatiently.   
  
"We're just outside the shire." Replied Pippin   
  
"And where would that be?" asked the girl.   
  
"What do you mean?" frodo answered back, confused at this statement.   
  
"Listen – what's your name?' asked the girl   
  
Frodo used the alias that Gandalf had given him.   
  
"Listen Mr Underhill, you said that Spike and I fell out of the sky , well that usually means that we fell through a inter dimensional portal, which basically means that we fell into a different world. Can you tell us what the name of this world is?"   
  
"Oh, this is Middle Earth." Answered merry.   
  
The man addressed as 'Spike' beckoned the girl over to him, whispering something, to which none of the Hobbit's could hear.   
  
The girl turned back around to the Hobbit's. "How long were we out there in the sunlight?" she asked   
  
"A good 7 Minutes. Why?"   
  
"Oh nothing, it's just my friend has a – a skin allergy to the sun."   
  
The four Hobbit's nodded in understanding. The girl turned back around to them and relayed the answer to the man known as Spike. At her response, his face turned back to that of confusion, but then, soon his confusion was gone and a smile replaced it.   
  
"It must be the new sun." Muttered Spike as he stepped out from under the tree.   
  
The woman watched with a faint smile on her face as she watched her friend take in the warmth of the sun. She soon realized that the Hobbits were still standing there.   
  
"Oh,I'm so sorry , I never told you my name. I'm Buffy."   
  
"Good day to you Lady Buffy. I'm Merry, and these two here are Pippin and Sam. And you already met Fro—Mr. Underhill here."   
  
"Yes, so can any of you tell me exactly what happened?'   
  
Merry was cut short by the sound of hooves. The four Hobbits ran for cover, knowing exactly what that sound meant. Buffy and Spike,on the other hand, had no idea what was going on.   
  
"Hey, guys come back, it's just a hors--- Oh god" Buffy's pleas for the Hobbit's to come back was cut short at the realization of dark riders.   
  
The Hobbit's watched on as the Black Riders rounded on them. Both Spike and Buffy stood their ground, waiting for the riders to strike first.   
  
And sure enough, one rider did, unsheathing their sword to strike. To the amazement of the Hobbit's, Buffy, as tiny as she was, did a feat that not even a Elf could master. The girl made it look so simple, the backward flip that she mustered was higher than the horses head and knocked the sword out of the riders hands in the process. She made it look so effortless.   
  
Spike did the same thing, kicked the sword out of the riders hands, who shrieked in response.   
  
Soon the riders jumped down from their horses and looked like they were ready to strike. Buffy smirked at Spike,they both knew that had the advantage when it came to this.   
  
But to both of their dismay, the two riders conjured up a new sword from thin air. From then on it was the most volatile fight the Hobbits had ever seen. Buffy got hit on the head a couple of times from the riders sword handle, and Spike had not faired better. He got knocked unconscious.   
  
With her companion knocked out and out numbered, one would think that someone would back down, but that certainly never came across Buffy's mind, as she stabbed both riders easily in the stomach while they were cornering her.   
  
"What the hell were these?" She asked   
  
But they didn't have time to answer because deep into the forest, they heard the not-so distant shriek that belonged to the eerie riders.   
  
The Hobbit's ran, knowing that they were near. Buffy kicked Spike trying to wake him up, but this action did no such thing. Rolling her eyes and picked him up.   
" You so owe me." Was all she said before following where the Hobbits had fled.   
  
So how do you like ???   
Good/bad/soso?   
Well Review then!!!


	3. Beautiful dreamer

  
  
Chapter3: beautiful dreamer.   
  
They ran until they reached the raft at the Brandywine Bridge. Frodo almost didn't make it. Almost got caught by the black riders that were chasing him. Now the six of them were sitting on a cramped boat with nothing to do but deal with the uncomfortable silence that hung in the air.   
  
"Where are we going too?" Spike asked sounding annoyed. He had woken up shortly after nightfall.   
  
"Bree." Answered Merry short tone. Out of the Hobbits he was the one who knew the path there best, so it was his responsibility to navigate the way through the fog that night.   
"When we get to this place, do you think there is going to be someone who could help us get back home?" Buffy asked hopefully.   
  
"Yes, we are meeting a wizard there. Maybe he could help you."   
  
"Wizard? You have wizards here, this should work out perfectly. Spike and I should be home faster than you can say beheading." Buffy's eyes lit up at the prospect of getting home.   
  
They had to get home soon considering that they were suppose to be fighting the First tomorrow morning. Buffy was just hoping time moved faster here than it did in Sunnydale. She was worried something might happen if she were to be gone a moment longer. The destruction that could take place in her absence was a ever present thought in her mind. Her friends and family were in danger and she was not there to protect them. Never have they been without some sort of protection. And now they were at their most vulnerable point, the their biggest bad yet, and she was not there. Her need to get back home grew larger with each passing moment.   
  
" I suggest you get some rest, we wont be at Bree for another three hours." Merry stifled a yawn. Taking the advice from the hobbit, Buffy laid down her head on her makeshift pillow and as soon as she closed her eyes, she was asleep.   
******************   
  
Buffy heard a deep scream erupt all around her, a bellow that was so bone chilling there were no words to describe it's effect on her. All around her she heard sounds of chaos, sounds of hurt and pain. Sounds she should have reacted to. But no, she just laid there, eyes shut and totally motionless. Inside she was having a mental battle with herself. Part of her wanted to help the poor souls who were being tortured and another part of her wanted to just lay there and play dead until it just went away. The coward inside her won out and she waited out until it ended.   
  
As soon as it started it had stopped and Buffy soon gathered the courage to open her eyes. Her eyes were met with total darkness. The kind of darkness where you aren't sure if was in your mind or, if it's right there before your eyes. Either way it's deceiving. She tried to navigate through the black ink that was this tunnel, but with no such luck she stumbled many of times. As she traveled further down the tunnel she saw a light, so bright to her unadjusted gaze. Buffy had to blink a couple of times to have her eyes get use to the blinding light.   
  
Further and further Buffy descended towards this light, she noticed a figure crouching in a fetal position. Rocking back and forth, Buffy soon figured that this disturbed person was a man. Closer and closer she drew nearer to him, recognizing the bleach blond hair that she knew all to well. She urged herself to run towards him, only to find that her legs were like weights, unable to move any faster. Slowly, as she drew nearer, she came to the realization that Spike was naked, and covered in blood. It dripped down his body, his muscles flexing with anxiety. Buffy could only see Spikes back, so he did not notice her presence. She heard his sobs of pain and mourning. She was finally close enough to see what he was crying about.   
  
It was Dawn, blood dripping from her mouth, a shallow cut across her stomach. But what really drew Buffy in was her eye. Dawns eye were blank, staring off into nothingness. Buffy's breath caught in her throat and she dropped to her knees next to her sister.   
Was this all the screaming she heard earlier?   
  
"Buffy, I tried—I – I couldn't – He just took control." Spike frazzled speech didn't make sense to her. Who took control of what? How did this happen?   
"What happened? Spike what are you talking about, you don't make sense." Buffy was getting frantic, tears burning her eyes. She watched as Spike took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.   
  
"Pretty little thing that ring is, he says it's precious to him. Got inside my head he did" Spike smacked his forehead with his hand very hard "Messed with this here brain, drove me insane. Told me to do things; All for a shiny little thing."   
  
He was crying again, rocking back and forth hugging his knees close to his chest.   
"Told me to do things" he repeated again and again.   
  
Realization finally hit the blond slayer.   
  
"You did this to her, you bastard! She trusted you ,and you betrayed her !" Buffy looked away from Spike for just a second and turned back to her dead sister. Only when she turned back, Dawn wasn't there, instead her sisters body was replaced by a familiar Hobbit. Frodos blue eyes stared back, only looking into nothingness.   
  
Confused Buffy turned back to a sobbing Spike, only to find that behind him, further down into the tunnel a red glow illuminated the dark tunnel. It rapidly drew nearer and buffy tried to warn the crying Spike, but no sound emitted from her mouth. Closer and closer it descended, becoming more and more clearer. Buffy could make out that it was a huge red eye of fire. She tried to warn Spike, but yet again nothing came from her mouth.   
  
"Buffy!" Spike screamed out in pain as the flames touched his body making him turn into ash.   
  
And then suddenly as fast as he was gone, the eye was gone, and in it wake stood herself. Only Buffy knew she wasn't staring into a mirror, she was staring into the face of evil. The first, to be exact.   
  
"Looks like I killed your boyfriend. Oh don't worry you'll be joining him soon." It mocked. And then it disappeared.   
  
At that buffy felt a piercing pain go through her stomach, causing her so fall to the ground. The pain was so intense her vision blurred. Nothing could stop this pain some unseen force was causing this. Buffy saw stars as the pain intensified. Clutching her side, buffy slowly closed her eyes.   
*****************************

  
  
A sudden jerk caused Buffy to open her eyes. It seemed that the raft had reached its destination, which meant that Buffy couldn't go back to sleep. This was good considering the dream she had just experienced. The six of them unloaded and marched over to the gate. Merry knocked. A man peeked out of a hole that was a normal mans height. He saw Buffy and Spike and looked at them suspiciously.   
  
"What do you want?" The man asked rudely.   
  
"Hey, no need to be all shirty there mate, all we want is to come in." Spike answered back; obviously incredulous that some stranger was rude to him.   
  
"Fine, fine. Didn't mean no harm there lad, there's strange folk out there, have to keep your eyes open." Said as he was opening the door.   
  
"No harm done."   
  
Frodo scanned the town for the prancing pony sign. When he finally found it he shuffled everyone in. They were met at the door by a scruffy old man who seemed to be the bar owner.   
  
"What can I do for you?" the bar owner asked Spike and Buffy.   
  
"Uh—"Spike didn't know how to answer.   
  
"I would like a round of drinks for my friends here" Frodo answered, getting the bartenders attention.   
  
"Hobbits? Haven't seen one of you folk in here for a real long time. What brings you here?"   
  
"Our business is our own, now get started on those drinks." Frodo answered back harshly, trying to draw the bartender's questions away from him.   
  
"Never meant no harm there mister—"   
  
" Underhill"   
  
"Mister Underhill, have to keep your eyes open for strange happenings around here."   
  
" Really is that so ?" Spike deadpanned.   
  
"Have you seen Gandalf the gray?" Asked Frodo impatiently.   
  
"No, sorry to say I haven't Sir. Would you like some rooms? You six look awfully tired."   
  
"Yes please, that would be very nice." Buffy answered quickly, her eyes shining at the thought of sleeping in a bed.   
"Well go find yourselves a table while I get started on your ales." The bartender gestured toward one of the tables.   
  
Everyone in the bar were looking at the six with keen interest. Four hobbits and a woman certainly were not normal in this bar. But soon the interest wore off as everyone got cold stone dunk.   
  
Buffy was uncomfortable in this bar, she felt as if everyone was looking at her as a piece of ass. She normally didn't mind this, hot guys looking at her, that is. But ugly, dirty, disgusting men looking at her, picturing her naked, it made her skin crawl. That's why she sat closest to the wall and Spike right next to her so no one would look at her.   
  
"What's that? " asked Pippin suddenly as Merry sat down beside him.   
  
"This friend is what they call a pint." Answered Merry, looking at his drink as if it was a priceless treasure.   
  
" Pints! It comes in pints? I'm getting me one." And at that pippin left the table on his newfound quest for the pint.   
  
Spike could not help but smile at this exchange of words between the two Hobbits. Never in all his long years did Spike think he would meet someone who could drink him under the table and it seemed that after meeting that hobbits, he met his match.   
  
He felt Buffy shift uncomfortably beside him, causing him to put a protective arm around her shoulder. She looked at him with thankful eyes. He knew she was comfortable here, with all the men looming at her. Maybe they both thought that if he showed some public form of affection they would leave her alone.   
  
"That man over there has been watching you since we've gotten here." Sam gestured over to a man in the corner, smoking a pipe staring directly at the four. Spike made note of this, in case any trouble occurred in the future.   
  
Spike noticed that little hobo – Frodo – he couldn't remember the name, was looking around the pub very nervously. Obviously trying to avoid any on coming conversations from any drunken men. Spike couldn't blame him for not wanting to converse with a man who was in complete stupor. A belligerent drunk was never a fun conversationalist. Spike should know, he was one of them.   
  
"Baggins, sure I know one. Right over there, Frodo Baggins." Pippins loud voice interrupted Spikes thoughts. "You know he's my second cousin, twice removed—"Pippins rather boisterous conversation was interrupted by Frodo, who lunged at him.   
  
This drew a lot of attention to the pair. All the drunks were interested to see a Hobbit fight, but were disappointed to see that no such thing was going to happen. Spike and Buffy watched as the scene unfolded. Frodo slipped on something and fell over, a hint of gold flew through the air as he hit the ground. Sam's eyes widened when he saw this knowing all to well where this would lead if someone found out about the ring. Luckily nobody seemed to notice the scene before them, as everyone's hopes to see a Hobbit fight were quickly extinguished before and they resumed to drinking themselves into a stupor. But what everybody seemed to miss was that Frodo vanished.   
  
"Did you see that?" Spike completely flummoxed turned to Buffy, who merely shrugged. It certainly wasn't the strangest thing she had seen, she did live on the hell mouth after all   
  
" Mr. Frodo ? Mr. Frodo where are you?" Sam was frantically calling for his companion.   
Suddenly just as quickly it had happened, Frodo was back in the same place he was. The only people who seemed to notice this were Buffy and Spike who watched as a man came a grabbed Frodo and made his way up the stairs. Sam didn't seem to notice this through his frazzled search for his friend, and Merry and Pippin were too busy chugging pints. It took a couple of seconds for Buffy and Spike to gather their thoughts and alert them.   
  
***********************

  
"You draw too much attention to your self Mister Underhill." The strange man said through gritted teeth as he grabbed Frodos upper arm and dragged him up the stairs and into a room.   
  
"Who are you?" asked a nervous Frodo.   
  
"An ally." He said simply before continuing. " I know of what hunts you. Are you afraid?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Not nearly enough from the looks of it. A Hobbit in your situation shouldn't be bringing friends along for a drink. Do you know of the importance of this mission?" He asked sounding annoyed.   
  
The hobbit nodded.   
  
"I'm Strider, I was told by Gandalf to meet you here if he could not make it. I am to guide you to Riven—'His sentence was cut short by a flash of blond hair tackling him.   
  
"Was this guy hassling you Frodo?" Buffy asked casually from the doorway, watching on as Spike held Strider against the wall.   
  
"No, he was sent here by Gandalf." Frodo yelled looking from Spike and Strider to Buffy who was leaning against the door frame with a confused look on her face.   
  
"Gandy who?" she asked only to hear a hushed whisper from Sam that distinctly sounded like ' the wizard'.   
  
"I thought he was supposed to meet you here? We really need him to be here, we have to get home" Buffy said loudly, sounding frantic.   
  
"Yes, we thought he was going to be here too. What happened to him?" Frodo asked Strider who was still being held against the wall by Spike. He looked rather annoyed at being attacked but nonetheless answered the Hobbits question.   
  
"Don't know, all he told me to do was to lead you to Rivendell if he couldn't meet you here." He said gruffly.   
  
"You can let him go." Buffy said casually.   
  
And at this Spike let the scruffy man go who eyed him angrily.   
  
"Who are these people?" asked Strider, looking from Buffy to Spike with suspicion.   
  
"Hey buddy, our names are Buffy and this here is Spike." Buffy said indignantly. Strider ignored her statement and looked to Frodo for his earlier question.   
  
"They fell from the sky." Pippin beat Frodo to it.   
  
"I doubt it, they are liars, what ever they have told you is a pure lie" Strider spat out looking at the two.   
  
"It's true." Frodo said simply   
  
"They are spies, that was all just mere witchcraft to foil with your minds to make you trust them." Strider hissed.   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at this; she didn't have the time to deal with this idiots attitude. She needed to get home. Now.   
  
"Well they protected us from those black riders. Maybe you should trust them Mister Strider, they could very well save your life." Pippin said angrily. He liked Buffy and Spike.   
  
Strider scoffed at this. "These two look like they could barely handle a sword."   
  
"Believe me looks can be very deceiving." Said Buffy, she wasn't in the mood to prove anything to this man, he'll soon find out the wonders of her ass kicking powers. It looked like she was going to be here for a while.   
  
"They will be coming with us on the trip to Rivendell." Frodo finally sounded." They need to meet Gandalf in order to get home."   
  
"Yes." Strider said simply before he sent a look that clearly said I'm watching you.   
  
"We shall stay here for the night, and then tomorrow at dawn we shall head out."   
  
At the word dawn, Buffy and Spike eyes met, both knew that they needed to get home. Soon. Worry was in both their eyes, hoping nothing has happened in the past hours.   
  
"I suggest you all should get some rest, it's a long road, very tiring" Strider said to the six.   
  
"Okay, well just go to the rooms that the bartender gave us earlier." Buffy said, starting for the door.   
  
"No, you sleep in here. I want to keep a close eye on you two." Strider said in a gruff tone.   
  
"But I wanted to sleep in a bed…" Buffy whined, she probably wouldn't sleep she knew that after that dream, her mind was spinning and it didn't seem like it would calm down for sleep. But It was the principle of the thing. She had a room, she wanted to sleep in it.   
  
"They are fine Strider, just let them go." Frodo said warily, tired of this mans untrustworthy attitude towards the two people.   
  
"Fine, but don't be surprised if I come in once in a while, just to make sure." He said, shooting an suspicious look at the two.   
  
"Whatever." Buffy muttered.   
**********************  
  
"So how do you think we got here?" asked Buffy, while she unmade her bed.   
  
"You said it yourself before, portal."   
  
"No, why do you think we got here? As I have seen, portals don't exactly happen on their own."   
  
"I don't know Buff, the only portal I've seen was when glory---" Spike cut his sentence off, seeing Buffys eyes widen.   
  
"Do you think it was Dawn? I mean she's the only one that I know who has opened up a portal." Buffy asked frantically. What if that strange dream she had was real. What if Dawn was really dead. She did have a shallow cut across her stomach in the dream.   
  
"Yea, but that portal was a hell portal, and you died in that one. I don't feel dead; Well not more than usual, I don't think this is hell." Spike answered quickly trying to ease the slayers worries.   
" It could be hell, see how long we had to walk until we got to civilization. God, I would kill to have a big mac right now."  Seeing Spike roll his eyes buffy continued.  
"Your right. But that still doesn't answer the question of why a portal was opened." That still didn't ease buffys worries about Dawn.   
  
"Guess we'll find out when we meet this Gandalf guy." Spike said as he layed down. The mattress wasn't very comfortable but it would have to do.   
  
"Yea, I guess. Just hope he's there. We have to get home, to fight the first. Tomorrow morning we were supposed to, but now that's changed. I just hope time moves faster here than it does back home." Buffy said as she laid down in her bed, wincing at the uncomfortable ness of the mattress. Spike didn't answer so Buffy assumed he was asleep. She closed her eye, silently hoping not to have another bad dream. Dawn was her one last thought before sleep took her.   
  
Spike listened as Buffys breathing deepened, which indicated that she was asleep. He silently thanked who ever for making her fall asleep. He knew from experience that a tired Buffy was a Bitchy Buffy and nobody liked one of those. He knew that he was probably not going to go to sleep, what with all of the events of the past hour. He shifted onto his stomach, before noticing a prick on his chest. He sat up to notice what it was. It was the amulet that Buffy had given him before. He lifted it over his head and placed it on the nightstand. It was one ugly necklace he had to admit. But then again he shouldn't be too surprised; it did come from angel after all.   
  
"Bloody Ponce" Spike muttered before shifting onto his left side to look at a sleeping Buffy. He watched as she inhaled and exhaled. He wanted so badly to have her in his arms again. The only thing he could remember before waking up here was falling asleep with Buffy in his arms in the basement. That was probably the happiest he had ever been in all of his long years. He laid there for what seemed like an hour watching this woman sleep. Until he himself fell asleep. 

* * *

  
After about an hour, strider decided to go and check on the two strangers. He was surprised to see that the two weren't sleeping in the same bed. He had thought that they had been a couple, but it seems he was wrong. He looked around the room for anything suspicious. He didn't trust these people, their clothes were strange and they had an air about them that he didn't like. He slowly scanned the room until he found something that caught his eye. It was on the man's nightstand, a necklace it seemed. But the stone was unknown to him, but it looked powerful nonetheless. But then again it could just be a harmless necklace of the woman's. He decided that it was probably that. Maybe he should trust the Hobbits words on this one. But Strider couldn't help but be suspicious of the two. These were dark times after all. He slowly made his way out of the room, trying not to wake to sleeping pair. The only thing that was visible to him before he closed the door was the shining stone of the necklace as the moon shone down it.   
**************************************  
  
Whew ! long chapter…….. Sorry it took a while. Mind went blank on this one. But then I got the idea of the dream , and my imagination went wild. My favorite parts were definitely with Pippin. I love that guy. Merry and Pippin are going to play a greater role in this story than you see in others. I'm going to give them more lines and stuff. Hope you liked it.   
  
I know I'm mostly using the movies scenes, but I can barely remember the book… and the movie was on starz this weekend so I just used that.. I wanted to put tom bombadil in my story because you don't really see him in buffy crossovers and I thought It would be interesting to see. But I didn't and oh well……..next Chapter should be up soon……… its? Haven't seen one of you folk in here for a real long time. What brings you here?"   
  
"Our business is our own, now get started on those drinks." Frodo answered back harshly, trying to draw the bartenders questions away from him.   
  



	4. Tales and Restlessness

Chapter4: Tales and restlessness.

I don't own anything

They woke early the next morning, tired and sleepy eyed. Buffy and Spike barely got ready without falling back onto the uncomfortable pillow. Getting up at dawn was definitely not a fun thing in Buffy's opinion. 

Strider kept on shooting Buffy and Spike glares throughout breakfast. This annoyed Buffy greatly; she had never given this guy any reason to throw her bitchy glances. Well besides the fact that Spike threw him against the wall, but that for only because he looked like he was bothering Frodo.

Buffy was silent throughout the whole early meal. For some reason, eating gooey mush didn't seem too appealing to her right now. But the others seemed to like it, seeing as how the little people were on their third bowl. 

"You better eat, it's going to be a long ways before we can have a decent meal, this will be your last for a long time." At this Buffy snorted.' Sure yea decent, I can see Mr. Bartender's fingernails in this crap.'

"I'm really not that hungry, I'll be fine, don't worry." She could tell that this man was not going to worry anytime soon over her eating habits. Buffy looked over at Spike who was attempting to eat, but the pained look on his face made Buffy know otherwise. He needed blood, she could tell.  

"I will leave now, while the Hobbits are still eating, and go find a pony. We're going to need one for this long trek." And at that, strider left the table.

"He's a big load of sunshine isn't he? Bloody Ponce, reminds me of peaches back home." Spike said as he watched Strider walk away, shooting daggers into his back with his eyes. Pippin laughed at that comment. Buffy shot him a look that clearly stated 'Continue and I will kill you'. 

"Hobbits? What are Hobbits?" Asked Buffy clearly confused at Striders last comment.

"We're Hobbits, Hobbits are we." Merry and Pippin giggled.

"Are you drunk?" Buffy asked them. 

Sam shot an annoyed look at the two giggling fools and replied "No they just smoked a lot of pipe weed this morning." 

"Oh" Buffy said simply. She seriously didn't know what to say to this. 

Then followed the uncomfortable silence…….

About an hour later they were called to leave. Upon walking outside, they all noticed Strider holding an emaciated pony. He was a tiny pony, only about 13.2 hands. His feet were severely over grown. His sorrel coat had no gleam to it, and his flaxen mane and tale were tangled in unmanageable gnarls.

"I couldn't get any better; he was the only pony left." 

"He looks like he can barely hold Sam's pots and pans" Frodo said, looking distressed at the fact that the pony looked like it would collapse any second now. 

"Well, he will have to do. And besides ponies are sturdy animals. We won't fare any better without him anyways."  Answered Frodo, clearly annoyed. "His name's Bill."

They started packing their things onto Bills back, only packing lightly, so his legs wouldn't give out from the weight. Strider led the way, followed by Frodo and Sam who led Bill along. Buffy, Spike, Merry and Pippin had the rear. Merry and Pippin kept on talking nonsense. . The two hobbits kept their spirits up, cracking jokes every now and then. Spike mostly kept quiet though, his face starting look paler than normal. Buffy knew exactly what he needed, blood.

"Hey, when are we going to take a break?" Buffy yelled out to Strider.

"Time is of the utmost essence lady, and we don't have much of that." Strider answered.

Another 2 hours past, and by the looks of the position of the sun, it seemed to be about noon. They kept on walking, silently plodding along the earth. Buffy looked over at Spike, a tired look upon his face.

"Buffy I really need to drink." He whispered to her.

"Wait until tonight when everyone is resting. Can you make it until then?" He nodded.

The long day had finally looked like it was going to end. The sun began to set. Strider had finally been so kind as to let them rest for the night. Spike kept sending him angry glances, where Strider had been so keen on ignoring. Sam started a fire and began cooking supper. It was silent for the most part of the time. They all were tired and hungry; they really didn't feel like talking.

But once dinner was finally served, spirits were lifted. The hobbits were more talkative, cracking jokes and telling tales. All this was very entertaining, but Spike had a different story he wanted to hear. 

"So Strider, where do you come from? I take it you lot is not from midgetsvill." Spike asked with his usual snarky tone of voice. 

"Yes, true I do not come from the shire. I am a ranger, we don't really have homes." Strider answered, trying to keep his anger from boiling over. He was known for his docile nature, but there was something about this man that really got under his skin.

His female companion he did not mind too much, she kept quiet mostly. She was pretty too; her petite body and golden hair suited her well. He wondered if she and the man were together.

"Master Spike, tell us a tale of your land." Sounded Merry out of nowhere, breaking strider from his thoughts.

He was a bit hesitant at first. Not knowing what to do at first. But the look of the Hobbits expectant eyes made him begin his story. He knew just the tale for them.

"There once was this man, a pathetic specimen I might add. He was weak and insecure.  But his heart was true, strong and loyal. He just so happened, at the time of this story, to love someone beyond life itself. She was a beautiful woman, her dark hair and hazel eyes were pure and innocent. But underneath this fake exterior, her heart was cold and prideful. She led the man on to think that she could love him, gave him hope in thinking he could ever gain her love. But once he pledged his love for her, she rejected him. She ridiculed him. " 

"Soon after she rejected him, the man was walking through a dark alley. This is where he was approached by another woman. She had long black hair and mysterious dark brown eyes. She was darkly beautiful. She boasted of a better life, a life without guilt or pain. She asked the man to join her, to be part of the privileged few who had a chance for this utopia. The man eagerly accepted. And I return the woman's face turned from the beautiful exterior, to a monstrous one. He eyes, yellow and piercing. The forehead got bumpy, and her canines elongated and sharpened. She bit into his neck, drinking his blood. Near death, she made him drink her own. And in return the man fell into a peaceful and dreamless slumber."

"Thinking he was dead, his family buried him. But he awoke in his coffin. He had felt life in his body again. He clawed his way out of the grave. Upon coming out of the grave, he felt an uncontrollable hunger. A need to kill. And so he did. He had met up with the strange woman, and began a murderous rampage with her and two others like him. He lived out the years as an evil and vicious killer. A scourge to mankind."

"He came upon many people in his unlife that opposed to what he was. And he killed them. One enemy whose blood he always searched and yearned for was the slayers. He had killed two in his lifetime, a very hard feat to achieve. But there was only one who always got away. He strength and skill had always outdone him. And this angered him greatly, because at this time, he had always won a fight. And she just so happened to beat him every time. But underneath this hate, grew a great admiration for the girl. Though very young at the time, the girl was aged before her years. She was beautiful and charming, and a ruthless killer. A killer to what he was. A killer of evil."

"The admiration for the girl soon grew into love. He had grown to love the slayer, his arch enemy. She was everything he stood against, and hated. And yet his heart burned for her. He tried to ignore it, but it grew stronger. He approached her and told her about his yearning. She rejected him, saying that he couldn't love her because he had no soul. But he persisted. He never gave up hope that she would eventually love him. He kept his promise for her to protect her beloved sister when she sacrificed herself for the world. He thought it was all over."

"But the woman came back to life. Her essence was granted back to her body through the powers of her friend. She wasn't the same though, her heart was breaking for the paradise that she was being deprived of. You see, she went to heaven when she died. She felt dead inside, her heart had become stone.  She yearned to feel again. And the only emotion she seemed to feel was when she was around the man. The man she had rejected long ago. They began a torrid affair. She was only seeking out the emotion and he only wanted her company. It was a violent and secret relationship that tore her mind apart. She broke up the courtship, leaving the man confused He had been used. " 

"So he went to the ends of the earth for her. To get what he thought she deserved. His soul."

They all sat there, the hobbits and the man staring back at Spike waiting. "So how does it end?" asked Harpo- Dojo Frodo  – Spike couldn't remember that ones name. 

"Oh um he decided he didn't need it and left it at that." Spike tried to sum it up in a way that Buffy wouldn't kill him for. 

They all looked a little disappointed that the tale had ended so abruptly. Buffy was looking at Spike with a mixture of anger and sadness in her eyes. 

"May I ask you, what was it that the man turned into where he desired blood to much?" The nosey prat Strider asked. 

"Vampire." Spike answered simply.

"Is this a true story?" Pippin asked.

"No, it was all fiction. Just some tale from our home." Answered Buffy quickly. She sent a meaningful look over to Spike

Strider studied him, looking Spike over, his unnatural colored hair, and his strange speech. The woman's strange clothing and her uncouth demeanor also stood out. Strider knew that they had much more to them then they were letting on. There was something off about them. 

"I think its best that we all turn in, we have another long days trek ahead of us."  Strider said suddenly, and they all abided by his orders. 

So, with the exception of Strider, they all laid their heads down on the cold ground. Mostly all fell asleep, including Buffy. But Spike, who still needed blood, was wide awake. He had planned on getting it at night, but he didn't think that soldier boy would be keeping lookout. He tried to think of something so he could get away and find an animal or something. ' Think man, bloody think, think think think THINK! Bathroom, that's it!'

Spike got up from the cold ground, and started to saunter away from the campground. 

"Where are you going?" The still suspicious Strider asked him. 

"Going to take a piss. What did you think I was going to do.?"

Strider looked at Spike with confusion, not knowing what he had just said.

"Bathroom." Spike pointed over to the bushes behind him. Strider nodded and resumed back to his brooding. 

"Bloody tosser." Spike whispered under his breath as he went out in search of his dinner. He came upon a rabbit, and he drained it. But he was still hungry and hunted some more. When he was finally content he made his way back to the campsite. 

"That was a bit longer than I expected" Strider said suddenly.

"Yeah well, I had some problems if you know what I mean."  At this Strider chuckled. 

Spike lay back down on his nice comfortable dirt and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. But he couldn't, after just hunting his blood was on over drive. He looked up at the stars for awhile, but soon became bored. He needed something to do. Someone to talk to. 

"So what is this Rivendell place? ' Asked Spike abruptly. 

"It is a city, where elves dwell." Strider said simply. 

"Elves? I've never even thought those existed. What does that lot look like?" 

"Well they are very tall and slender, perfect even. They are very fair, and their hair is usually golden." 

"Really? Myths where I'm from say that elves are short and stocky. Not tall and slim."

"That sounds more like a dwarf to me. Or even a hobbit." 

"Oh we have those, but they don't like being called dwarfs, they like being called 'little people'. Bloody technicalities; always have to be politically correct." At seeing Striders confused face Spike continued "Tell me more about these elves."

"They are the oldest beings in middle earth and the most intelligent. All are very beautiful." Strider got a faraway look on his face as he started remembering Arwen. "They also have very keen senses and eyesight. Like that of an hawk. They are deadly killers." 

"Pansies. Probably too delicate to do anything." 

"Oh no, they may look frail, but their strength is unbelievable."

"Believe me; I know how looks can be deceiving." Spike sent a glance in Buffy's direction. 

There was silence for a while, each man in deep thought. 

"Are you and the lady courting?" Spike was broken from his reverie by Striders question.

"Who? Buffy and I? No, we are just friends. Why do you ask?" 

"No reason."

"Oh well, she IS seeing someone, back home. Big tall bloke, big bulging muscles." Spike lied. He did not want Strider pursuing Buffy. 

Uncomfortable silence soon enveloped the area again. 

"The woman, in your tale, she seemed very noble. A hero almost." Strider said as he thought of his Arwen. 

 "Yes,Yes she is." Spike said very quietly. Spike closed his eyes, trying to let sleep envelope his body in beautiful entirety. But his conscious resisted. 

Read on……………..


	5. Irritating journey and new people

Quintessence

A/n: I don't own squat

Title: Long irritating journey and New people

Needless to say, in the morning, due to his lack of sleep Spike was irritable. His restlessness last night made him annoyed by everything that was going on around him. To Sam's incessant coughing, to Pippins constant questions, everything bothered him. He felt a little guilty when he snapped at the two dunderheads when they complained about the lack of food. He couldn't help feel bad because Merry and Pippin were really the only two of the group who he really gotten to know pretty well. But that guilt soon faded when they kept on annoying him.

The days passed by very slowly. Strider still kept on trudging along, only stopping at night for rest. The two most boisterous Hobbits whined, as did Buffy. The long hard days of the trip weren't bothering her that much, she was the slayer after all, and she just didn't like not having any food in her stomach for an extended amount of time. 

Finally on the third day of walking, Buffy got fed up. She wanted food, she wanted lunch, a big one. Just something so she could keep her energy up. She just wanted something to eat, something with some tasty goodness, something that tasted like Mcdonalds. By her calculations (which were NOT accurate) her and Spike had been here for a little over a week now. She was dirty, tired, hungry AND pmsing. Not a good thing in her opinion

"That's it" She muttered as she walked faster, heading toward striders place in the line. 

"Hey!" She yelled

She had to yell a couple more times before he took notice. He turned around, his eyes questioning in what this woman wanted. 

"Yes?" He asked in a very even tone. For some reason this got Buffy even more irritated. 

"I need a break. NOW!" She said the last bit with a little more emphasis giving him her resolve face (Willows teachings.) Apparently though it didn't work, it never did really. 

"I'm sorry lady, but –"He was cut off.

"Hey, hey bucko, none of that lady crap! I'm Buffy to you, Bu-ff-y! And as I said before, I need a break! In fact I think we all do!" As Buffy yelled at the flabbergasted man, she could feel her cheeks burning. Never had she yelled at anybody with this much intensity before. 

"How dare you talk to me with such a tone. No woman should ever talk to a man like that. NONE! Never in all my years of traveling have a seen such a wench among people! " 

"Wench! Oh Buddy I'm worse than a wench." Buffy didn't exactly know what a wench was, but it sounded bad. But she said equally as evil " – I'm pmsing." 

Strider didn't know exactly what she was going on about, but by her icy tone he could tell that it was bad. 

"And I may be pmsing, but hey it seems like I'm not the only one. You've been pretty pissy too. Ever since we met you you've been like this!" This confused Strider. " Now I'm not going to say this again. WE NEED A BREAK!"  And at that she turned on her heel and walked off. 

"Do you want to get home, where ever that is? Do you want to get to Rivendell in time so we can meet Gandalf and get you home? Well if you do, keep on walking, you insufferable –"  He watched as Buffy sat down in the dirt cross-legged, her eyes glaring at him. Never had he met a woman with this much defiance. Strider never hit a woman, and had strict intentions in never doing so. But he was close to it now. 

He strode over to Buffy and grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up. He thought she was going to be light, but the tiny woman just grabbed his forearm and kicked his legs out from underneath him. Strider hit the ground hard, he looked up at her, and she smirked down triumphantly. He got up quickly and stalked away. 

"So I guess this means yes then?" Buffy asked in an innocent tone.  

The break was only about a half hour long, but the group was happy to have it to rest their tired feet. They didn't eat lunch though, which disappointed everyone very greatly, but they still had a day and a half of traveling ahead of them. So they had to ration the food for tomorrow and the next. 

But soon they had to get up and keep on going. Strider made the pace much faster than before, to make up for lost time. The day passed by slowly, as the tired and annoyed group walked behind the ranger. Finally the sun started to set, creating a dark silhouette across the land. It was at this time that they came upon a mountain. 

"This is weathertop ( sp? ) We will stay here for the night." Strider said in a gruff tone. 

They started to ascend onto the mountain. Climbing until they found a spot big enough where all of them could rest. Once they found a place and ate dinner, Strider went off to check if the place was safe. Frodo, the most tired out of the bunch, set up his bed and fell asleep. 

Buffy, whom wasn't very tired at all, stayed and watched the antics of the Hobbits along with Spike.  Merry and Pippin entertained the two with their tales and songs, trying to sing as quietly as possible so Frodo could sleep. It wasn't long before the Hobbits were hungry again. It was just when Sam had started the fire, Frodo awoke, very much distressed. 

"Put out the fire you fool!" He yelled covering the flames with his cloak. Very much confused, the five of them asked Frodo what was the matter. But their questions were postponed by an eerie screeching heard in the distance. A screech that was very familiar to them. 

"Shit!" Spike Yelled making his way up to the top of the mountain followed by the Hobbits.

Frodo screamed to Strider, finally reaching to the flat top of the mountain. It wasn't long before the riders were seen, their black figures blending in with the night sky. They made their way towards the Hobbits, who all were circled around Frodo, with their swords out. But once the riders approached, Merry and Pippin fell flat on their stomachs in terror; and Sam shrank to Frodos side.

For Frodo the overwhelming feeling to put the ring on was consuming him. It felt like it had total control over him. He did not forget the barrow; or the message from Gandalf; but something seemed to be compelling him to disregard all warnings. Slowly he extended his index finger, and slipped the ring on his finger. Thinking that this action would make him invisible to the riders, his choice was proven wrong when the biggest rider, who seemingly sensed it, turned to him. Frodo tried to get away, but his feet felt like lead. The riders face was deformed, his cheekbones prominent and sharp. His skin was taunt and grey. The man truly looked dead. 

In one swift movement, the rider stuck his sword into Frodo, the cold blade slicing his skin, searing it.  Frodo watched as a blurry figure moved in front of the rider with fire in his hands. In swift movements he drew the rider away from Frodo making it go over the edge of the cliff, giving Frodo the chance to take the ring off his finger.

"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo are you alright?" Sam asked urgently. All Frodo could do was squeak a reply, for the pain intensified. Seeing that all the other riders were gone, Strider threw his torch over the edge and made his way over to Frodo.

Meanwhile, Buffy and Spike were having a hard time with the riders they were fighting.  Spike had vamped out a couple of times out of frustration. The rider's strength and ability seemed to have matched their own. But nothing spectacular and Buffy couldn't understand why she wasn't making a kill. 

With their rapid movements while fighting, Buffy and Spike found themselves in the area where they had set up camp. It wasn't until when Buffy grabbed a torch that fell from the sky that the riders abruptly left.

Making their way towards the top, Buffy and Spike came upon a terrible scene. Strider was making his way towards them with Frodo in his arms. With a deep cut in his skin, Frodo limp body was swaying back and forth along with Striders movements. But most terrifying of all was Frodo's eyes, they were bloodshot and rolling back into his head. 

"I thought I told you not to leave them." Strider said acidly. 

"We never did." 

"Then where were you while he was being stabbed. I know that you two have no fighting skills, but you could have at least protected them, instead of running for your own lives."  Strider said angrily. 

"We were protecting them, where were you? You should have been here all along, not wanking off you bloody idiot." Spike did an dirty gesture with his hands "Did you not just see us fight, or are you bloody blind!" 

"We NEED to stop fighting, Frodo needs help!" Sam broke off the comeback from Strider." How much longer is Rivendell?" 

"Not for another two weeks or so." 

"Better get moving then" Said Buffy quietly.

They descended the mountain and retrieved bill and placed Frodo on him, not caring whether or not if the pony could carry his weight.  

They had to move quickly, trying not to draw so much attention to themselves, knowing that the riders were still out there looking for them. Strider led the pony, with Sam beside him. Merry and Pippin were behind the pony, trying to keep up. Buffy and Spike were in back. Spike was still fuming over before.

"Bloody tosser." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh grow up."

"What! He offended you too! Said you couldn't fight and that we were cowards. Doesn't that get you mad?"

"Yes, but we have a injured person and your anger will do nothing to help him. Only hurt him" 

Spike would never admit this but he knew she was right. They all started walking faster when they heard a screeching noise. They all thought it was the screech made by the riders, but it was just a bird. 

It was starting to get light once they reached a forest. They all fled into the protection of the trees. Sure there was protection, but it wasn't by all means safe. It was still dark, only a little bit of light was making way through the branches, anything could be hiding in the brush. 

Strider laid Frodo down on the ground gently. His wound had gotten bigger. His skin was cold and color was fading from his cheeks. His eyes were like glass, clouded with tears. 

His breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was faint.

"My medicine will do nothing for him. We need Elvish care."

"What's going to happen to him?" Sam asked, his voice crackling with fear for his friend.

"He was stabbed with a nazgul blade. He will soon pass into shadows and become like them." Strider said darkly. He ordered the others to watch him while he left. Sam immediately started having doubts about Strider again. 

When Strider finally came back from the brush, Sam drew out his sword to protect him and Frodo. But Strider knelt down swiftly by his side.

"I am not a Black rider Sam," He said gently, "nor in league with them. I have been trying to discover something of their movements; but I have found nothing. I simply do not understand why they would have gone and not attack again. But there is no feeling of their presence anywhere at hand" 

"Well we better get moving then. If you don't want this kid to die, we should start marching our asses up to that Rivendoyle place!"  Buffy said suddenly.

"No one asked for your consent" Strider said simply as he got up "Merry and Pippin, heat up as much water as you can keep in your kettles and bathe his wound clean. And do try to keep the fire going as well." 

"Hey, what should we do?" Buffy asked, feeling useless and not liking the feeling. 

"Just stay for the moment. Protect them as you should have before." 

And Buffy and Spike did just that. They watched silently as the Hobbits were taking care of Frodo. Cleaning his wound and keeping the fire up. It wasn't until sometime later that Strider suddenly appeared.

"Look!" He cried loudly, "This was the stroke of Frodo's sword, the only hurt that it did to if enemy, I fear; for it is unharmed, but all blades perish that pierce the king. More deadly to him was the name of Elbereth" he said darkly "And more deadly to Frodo was this!" He held up a long thin knife with a deadly gleam to it. But before long the blade began to melt, and crumbled in his hands. " It was this knife that gave Frodo the wound. Few have the skill in healing such wounds. But I will do what I can"

Frodo was aware of everything around him, very aware. Every sound seemed to amplified. But nothing could get his mind off of the searing pain that was riddling his body. He felt strong arms lift him up onto the pony. He was very aware of Sam's fussing and Merry and Pippins constant bickering. His current condition was stressing everyone around him and he wished beyond anything that he could take that anxiety away. 

They traveled, their feet walking heavily along the ground. Sam was in the front leading Frodo on the Bill. It seemed that this journey had improved the beast, for he seemed much healthier since the beginning of the trip. His weight had gone up, and his coat was much shinier and full. He was also becoming very attached to Sam and Buffy. 

Strider quickened the pace, very much in haste to get Frodo to Rivendell as soon as possible. But they still had a long journey ahead of them. No one dared complain about their own needs. They all understood the reason for their quickened pace.

Spike was still pissed about Striders comments earlier, but he decided to let it go. No use in starting a fight anyways, Buffy would just bitch slap him anyways for it.

At the end of the fifth day, the ground began to rise slowly. Strider once again turned their direction north-eastward, and on the sixth day they reached the top of a long slow- climbing slope, and saw far ahead a huddle of long wooded hills. Below them they could see the road sweeping round the feet of the hills.

" I am afraid we will have to go back to the road here for a while" Said Strider " We have come to the river of Hoarwell, that the elves call Mitheithel. It flows down to the Ettenmoors, the troll-fells north of Rivendell, and joins the loudwater in the south. Some call it the Greyflood after that. It is a great water that connects to the sea. There is no other way over it below its sources in the Ettenmoores, except by the last bridge on which the road crosses."

The next day, early in the morning they came down the road again. It seemed no horsemen had passed since the as far as everyone could see, seeing as how it had just rained.

"I see no signs of the enemy, but I have found something very strange."  He held in his hand a single green jewel.

"Oh pretty jewel.' Buffys eyes sparkled with desire at the sight of the pretty gem." What is it?"

"It is a beryl, an elf stone. Whether it was set here, or dropped I do not know; but it brings hope to me. I'll take it as a sign that we can pass the bridge. But beyond that I dare not keep to the road, without some clearer token." 

They continued on again. They crossed the bridge in safety thankfully. . They entered upon a new land though, a country of dark trees winding down the feet of sullen hills. Buffy was happy to leave the cheerless lands and perilous lands behind them; but this new country was threatening and unfriendly. 

"Is this troll country?" asked Merry

"Trolls? Holy crap you have trolls. Those buggers are strong. I  Fought one once you know. Beat it to a bloody pulp." Spike lied proudly. Buffy rolled her eyes knowing very well that it was HER who kicked the crap out of Anya's ex boyfriend.

"I doubt you can even injure a troll. You're a puny and meek looking man." Strider looked at Spike judgmentally.

"Oh believe me, whelp, I am more than what meets the eye." Spike said in a dangerously low tone. He felt his inner demon screaming to come out.

"No but really, are there really trolls here?" Buffy asked quickly trying to break up this testosterone fest before it ran rampant. 

"No, it is not. Trolls don't build. No one lives in this land. Men once dwelt here, but they did not remain. They became evil people, as legends tell, for they fell under shadow of Angmar." 

The hobbits grew very weary they tried to pick a good route in the rocky terrain for the pony. It had been two days since they arrived in this country when it started to rain. By nightfall they were soaked and clinging onto each other to keep warm. Strider seemed to be getting anxious: they were nearly ten days out from weathertop and their provisions were running low. But they traveled on. Frodo was not getting any better. In fact, he had remained the same. His left shoulder felt lifeless and his side and his shoulder felt like a icy hand had laid upon them. 

:" We can't go any further." Said Buffy to Strider " I'm afraid this has been too much for him. Do you think they will be able to do anything for him in Rivendell?"   
  


"We shall see, there is only so much more you can do in the wilderness." Strider answered gravely

Buffy went and checked on his wound. It wasn't scarring or healing in any kind of way. In fact it looked the same as it did when he first got stabbed. But she did notice that his wound hadn't been cleaned sufficiently.

"Sam, give me your flask of water." Buffy commanded.

Sam handed it over to her. Strider barreled over to her, a perplexed look on his face. "What are you doing? We need that water." 

"His wounds have not been cleaned right, and I'm going to do it now seeing as how it looks like it hasn't been cleaned for a while" Buffy said as she was pouring the water over Frodos wound

"Have you not noticed that we are running low on everything and that we have no idea on how long it will take us to get to our destination?" Strider yelled.

"Do you want him to live? Do you want to be carrying and dead body to Rivendell or a live one? I'm guessing the last, so I suggest you shut up and let me do my job if you want any chance of him living." Buffy said sternly. Strider kept quiet, seeing that she did have a point.

Buffy poured the water over the wound, causing Frodo to flinch. She gently scrubbed any dirt out with her hands. Finally she ripped the long sleeve off of her shirt to wrap the wound. 

Buffy looked down at her handiwork proudly. She felt so bad for Frodo; the poor guy seemed to be in so much discomfort since the incident. In fact, everyone in the group seemed to be a lot of discomfort. Sam was worried to the point of sickness over Frodo. Merry and Pippin seemed depressed. Strider seemed more pissy than usual. And Spike who hadn't spoken much looked ill. Buffy knew exactly why though. Spike needed blood, and he couldn't get any because of the ever watchful eye of Strider. It scared her to see Spike so much paler than usual and so quiet. 

They set up camp there. Strider decided that it wasn't doing Frodo any good if they kept on going. Frodo needed everyone to be strong. They ate their supper and went to bed. But it wasn't long before in the still of the night when they heard the terrifying sound of hoofs. They all scrambled up and gathered their things and went into the bushes, hoping not to be noticed. The sound of hoofs drew nearer. They were going fast, with a light _clippety-clippety__- clip. _Then faintly as if blown in the breeze, they heard a light ringing of bells. 

"That doesn't sound like a black rider's horse." Said Strider.

They all agreed hopefully. The light faded, and the leaves in the bushes rustled softly, Clearer and nearer the bells jingled. Suddenly in view came a white horse, gleaming in the shadows, running swiftly. In the dusk, its headstall flickered and flashed, as if it was made of gems from the moon. The rider upon its back seemed to glow in a ethereal light. His long golden hair flowed behind him.

Strider jumped from the bushes and laughed at the sight of the man. The man on the horse laughed in a beautiful voice. This left no doubt in the hobbits hearts that this man was of elven kind. Buffy and Spike gasped at the otherworldly man and his noble steed.

"They all got out of the cover of the bushes and walked over to the man and strider. "Everyone, I would like you all to meet Glorfindel" Strider said while smiling.

"I have been tracking you for two days. We should move quickly, the enemy is near." Glorfindel said quickly. 

It was then that Frodo felt a searing iciness run through his shoulder. His whole body soon felt cold. He grabbed onto Sam's shoulder as he collapsed. Glofindel caught him before his body touched the ground. Strider started explaining about the attack. Glorfindel took a look at the wound. Upon seeing it, his beautiful face fell grave.

" You shall ride my horse-" He said swooping Frodo upon the beast." I will shorten the stirrups to the saddle skirt. Do not be afraid, my horse is quick and sure footed. And he will guide us away from any danger." He got on behind Frodo, grabbing the horses reins. "You will see him again at Rivendell. He needs elvish medicine" And at that he quickly turned his horse and galloped off. All were too stunned to say anything.

Except Buffy.

"Wow, I think its just me, but that guy was HOT!" She said suddenly

"Afraid I agree with you on that one luv, I may be the sexiest man alive, but that man sure does rival my beauty." Spike said quietly. Buffy snorted and rolled her eyes.

****

So, how'd you like this last installment of Quintessence? I hope you did like it. You better. It took me 3 weeks to write this damn chapter. You know how many pages this chapter was? 9 friggen pages. Longest I've ever written..

Constructive criticism welcome in my reviews. Tell me what I could improve on. Tell me if you think it's boring.

Not sure what the pairings are gonna be, so don't ask…. Shouldn't take me a long time to write the next installment cause that's when the story picks up. These last couple of chapters were kinda like fillers. Sorry if I'm making strider seem like a prick. But I wanted to be realistic here. Strider has to be suspicious of Buff and Spike. I mean come on look at spikes hair. How'd you like me putting Glorfindel in this story instead of Arwen? Well tell me……

Review!

Later love dolls


	6. Arrival

Arrival

By Irishsodabread

Their journey after Frodo and Glorfindel left was a long and tiresome one. All were exhausted, except for Buffy. It seemed that after having been in Middle Earth for about  a month, her Slayer powers had been kicked into overdrive. Spike guessed it was because she was going to a place that was occupied by hot guys. He wasn't wrong. 

"So Strider, how much longer till we get to this place? " Buffy asked in an overtly-peppy tone of voice that made everyone cringe. 

"Not until the morning Buffy. Please, don't be so loud, we are still being followed by the dark lord's riders." Strider hissed. 

"Okay, okay no need to get all pissy."  Buffy was offended. 

So they continued to walk. And in the midst of all the dreary and tired trudging along, Buffy could not help but feel antsy. The closer she got to this place, it seemed, that her senses and powers were going all wonky. She couldn't understand it, but it made her very hyper. Buffy was just itching for some fighting. She needed to get her energy out. But all this walking never gave her much of a chance to get it out. She could tell Spike was feeling the same way. The nearness of their destination made him a little more edgy than usual. 

They walked on into the night. Strider walked in front, with Buffy and Spike right behind him. The hobbits followed, along with Bill the pony. 

It wasn't until dawn when the group started seeing the elven city. Once they entered, gasps were heard from all everyone, except Strider, who had been raised in the beautiful city. Sam's eyes twinkled with delight at seeing the elves; a race to whom he had always admired. 

Spike could not believe his eyes. This had to be the most beautiful city he had ever seen. And he had been to a lot of cities in his un-life. Milan and Prague could not compare to this. The buildings and the people, they just held an ethereal glow. There was only one other time ever that he had ever felt this much at peace.  And that was when he was holding Buffy. This place had that much effect on him. His soul felt at rest as he walked through the paths. His troubled mind went to sleep at seeing the beautiful creatures passing. Their other- worldly glow amazed him. Something about this place just made him feel at home. 

Buffy, for the first time in her life, felt like she belonged. Something about this place she recognized. It should have been giving her the wiggins, but it wasn't. Not since heaven had she felt this much at peace. 

They were approached by a regal looking man. Him and Strider greeted each other in elvish. The man addressed the group

"Welcome, to Rivendell.  I am Lord Elrond. You have had a long journey, so I expect you're tired. Come, I will show you all to your rooms." He smiled at the Hobbits.

" Oh thank god, you have no idea how tired my legs are at this point. I may be a slayer, but I'm still a Californian girl by heart."

Elrond turned to Strider. " You brought a woman on your journey?" He asked in an even tone

"Uh, yes. I met them with the Hobbits in Bree. They had an interesting story in how they came about them." 

"And what story may that be? " Elrond turned to the Hobbits.

"They fell from the sky." Pippin said happily. At this Elrond and Strider started laughing. 

"Its true!" 

"I'm sure master Perigrin. Now follow me, I shall show you all to you bed chambers."

"What about Frodo?" Spike asked

"Master Frodo has been asleep for the last day. He came to us in bad shape, and I wasn't sure if I could heal them. But time will tell."  Elrond said grimly

The group followed the regal elf. It was a short while that before they reached their rooms. Once everyone was in their rooms, Elrond addressed Strider.

"May I speak with you once you have become comfortable?"

"Yes of course."

*~*~*

There was a knock at the door. ' Bugger1' Spike thought to himself. He got up angrily from his bed, to which he was dreaming happily on moments before. He opened the door to a very happy and excited looking Buffy. 

"Hey, you wanna go explore with me?" Buffy said with her eyes glittering.

"I don't know pet. Jus' tired s' all. Hey, I thought you wer' tired?!"

"Yea, I was. But once I got into my room, I just couldn't sit still. Which surprises me, I was really tired before we got here." 

"Yea, I should know. You wouldn't stop whining." Spike said with a smirk spreading across his mouth,

"Hey! I do not whine! I just complain incessantly." She received an eye-roll from Spike. "OK! Fine, I do whine. But you know you love it." 

"There may be many things I love about you pet. But whining isn't one of them."

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the air. Spike looked down at the ground, ashamed of bringing _That_ up in a time like this. Buffy felt equally ashamed; but not because she loved Spike, but because she didn't.

"So uh, are you coming?" Buffy broke the awkward moment. 

"Uh, yea sure. Jus' give me 10 minutes of so. I wanna rest for a little bit." 

"Sure. I'll meet you over in that court over there" She point down the hall to the area.

~*~*~

Strider entered the sitting area of Elronds library. The lord wasn't there yet, so he made himself comfortable in one of the sitting chairs. The feelings that overtook his senses when he came here was unbearable. Mostly because he knew she was near. It was killing him that he hadn't seen her yet since he arrived. But he knew that he would find her eventually. He always did.

His reverie was interrupted by Elrond entering the room. "I see that the Hobbits have made themselves comfortable. As I know you have." 

"Yes, I always do. But that is because of the hospitality of the Elves." He smiled back to the Elf. "So what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"A number of things. Like the two strangers that accompanied you on your journey. Do you know if they are allies with the Dark Lord?"

"No I wasn't able to determine that fact while they were in my company. They are strange individuals. The woman's attire is … well different, as is the mans. Their speech and behavior is strange as well. The language is that of mans, but the lingo is weird. And the woman is hardly lady-like. She even—" Strider was interrupted 

"But is their behavior suspicious?"

"I don't know, I can't read them. What about you?

"I do get strong emotions rolling off of them, but they are mixed with something else. But I was only with them for a short period of time. I think maybe later I'll be able to understand what's going on"

"I'm sure you will. Is that all? "Strider asked.

"No. Mister Frodo has woken up about an hour ago. Gandalf is sitting with him right now. I think that now that he's awake, we can call the council once he's feeling up to it."

"Yes sir." Strider made his way to the door. 

"Oh and Aragorn. Arwen's out riding." Elrond said with a smile.

~*~*~

Buffy was royally pissed. She had been waiting for 15 minutes for Spike to come out of his room. Buffy had never been stood up before and now that she had experienced the sting of the situation, she never wanted to experience it again. Not that she was calling this a date though. 

She couldn't deny that she loved Spike. The vampire had changed over the years. And it was for the better. But she just didn't know what her true feelings towards him were yet. She had to admit, he had been her strength during this last year, especially through the betrayal of her friends. He had her back through her toughest times. And she loved and thanked him for it. She just didn't know if it was a friendly kind of love or a real kind of love. But right now she wasn't trying to pick which love she felt, all she was trying to do was to figure out a way to inflict as much pain as possible on Spike. Lovable souled vampire or not, NO ONE STANDS UP BUFFY!

Not that it was a date anyways. 

Her reverie was interrupted by the loud clapping of horse's hooves against pavement. She turned around and looked over her shoulder. She saw a group of Elves making their way through the entrance. All had blonde hair, something that Buffy noticed that a lot of elves had. But what really caught Buffys eye was one in the back. He was younger than the rest of them, and he had blonde hair. Buffy couldn't take her eyes off of him. 

And as if sensing her eyes on him, he turned to her and gave her a long piercing gaze. They both held it for a while, until he gave her a small smile, that made Buffys heart quicken its pace. Their overtly long gaze was interrupted by another elf tapping him on the shoulder. And just as soon as he was there, he was gone. 

It wasn't until someone tapped Buffy on the shoulder that she got out of her daze. And that someone was Spike.

~*~*~

Gandalf sat in his favorite chair in his room. He watched the comings and the goings of the individuals who dwelled in the city. His mind was troubled. Saruman just betrayed the order and went over to Sauron to aid him in his plans of overrun Middle Earth again. 

It truly pained Gandalf that his leader, who once was so kind and generous, had changed into such a power- hungry and greedy man. He always felt he could trust Saruman with issues that were needed to be attended too. But then again, he always felt something that dwelled underneath Sarumans heart that was not as pure as he thought. 

There was also something else that deeply troubled him. Frodo had just received a wound by a Nazgul blade, and although it had gotten better, it would never completely heal. Something that deeply pained him because he had grown much attached to the young Hobbit, and would never want any harm done to him. 

And the issue of the ring was probably the most pressing matter of them all. Its will is growing stronger everyday, Frodo's wound for example. It was truly frightening that something so small could have so much power over someone. 

There was also the immense amount of energy he felt within the last few hours. It was primal and beautiful at the same time. There was also a sort of sadness that resided within it. But one shouldn't be so occupied with such trivial matters in times like this.

But hopefully things were going to change once the council is called. Maybe they could address some matters that were at hand. He was quite anxious about it, hoping for something to take action.

Only time would tell.

~*~*~

So this is the latest chapter for quintessence. How do you like it? I personally thought it was alright. It was a little slow going but what are you going to do? I, personally want to take things slow. I don't want to jump into things. 

This may be my last chapter update for a while because I just got my new horse and I'm working with it so this is going to take a backseat for a while

I"M NOT GOING TO WRITE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS~ Okay/ I've seen other authors do this and I think its mean, but I would like some reviews guys…

I promise you people that the next chappie will be a little more exciting. That is, if you people review. I'm getting discouraged guys.. I really am…

Later love dolls


	7. Explanations

Quintessence

Explanations

By me

A/N: I must remind you guys that Buffy and Spike have no Idea about the ring. NO IDEA ABOUT IT!! And Elrond and Gandalf have totally forgotten about the prophecy… FORGOT IT! Just thought I should point that out so that I don't have any one yelling at me later about it….

News; okay guys, found out I need to get a job, which sucks. Whoever wants to get into the whole horse scene, don't go to a boarding barn,  certain horse people screw you over big time. I feel bad about saying that I was going to write anymore if I didn't get x amount of reviews. I really do, and well before I really was discouraged. But after realizing what happened, I thought I should apologize. Things are just too stressful right now to feel bad so I decided to get this off my back and just update….

~*~Three days later~*~

Buffy eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone knocking gently on her door. She muttered a quiet 'too early' as she stood shakily on her feet. She opened the door to find an Elf, a beautiful elf at that. She had long flowing blonde locks, which wasn't a surprise to Buffy

"Uh hi?" Buffy said awkwardly.

"Good morning, I just brought you some clothes so you can start your day." The elf said 

"Uh thank you."  Buffy said, and the she-elf gracefully left

As Buffy got dressed, she couldn't help but think of her plans lined up for the day. Apparently, the Gandy guy still hadn't arrived yet, but then again she never really asked. She really hoped this guy would get here soon so they could get working on sending her home.

After she had dressed in her simple cream colored dress, she headed out the door. It was fairly early in the morning, and the sun was shining brightly. No one was around, that she knew. 

Buffy couldn't help but feel immense loathing towards the she- elves that passed her by.  There was something about tall, slender, and spectacularly beautiful women that made Buffy a tad bit insecure. A tad bit insecure was an understatement. Buffy was extremely insecure around these creatures. But she didn't mind the guy elf's. They were hot. This never bothered Buffy. It pleased her greatly. In fact, Buffy loved it. She could ogle at all the hot elf's she wanted. Buffy most especially liked to look at their tight little asses. It was quite entertaining through the long days. They would run past, all springy, and Buffy would gaze at their backside for a while. It very much entertained Buffy.

She couldn't help but notice a certain brown haired little person coming her way. Frodo look a lot better since Buffy last saw him. But the look on his face was grave.

": Hey Frodo. How's it going?"

He looked at her strangely "What?" 

Buffy sighed in annoyance at the Hobbits ignorance to her lingo. "How are you doing?" 

"Oh uh, good.  I just decided to take a walk before the council gathering." 

"A gathering of what? Oh does this particular gathering contain some hot guys and some alcoholic goodness? "Buffy joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Frodo, once again, looked at the blonde woman strangely. "Sometimes, I have no idea to what you speak of." 

"Yea, a lot of people have that problem, so don't feel singled out. I'll teach you Buffy-lingo one day." Buffy laughed merrily." So what about this gathering you were speaking about not too long ago?"

"It's a gathering trying to decide who—" Frodo paused, trying to decide if he should tell Buffy. As much as he likes Buffy, he didn't necessarily trust her with this sort of information. Also Frodo felt that the more people knew about the ring, the more danger they would be in. "Trying to decide something that I don't know about yet, but I should soon find out." Frodo lied.

"Oh, okay." Buffy didn't believe the little Hobbit one bit.

They walked in silence for a while. Frodo had many questions he had been meaning to ask Buffy and her friend arrived so suspiciously not too long ago. But he felt strange just coming out and asking her because he thought she might get insulted or laugh. But at that moment his curiosity got the best of him and he opened his mouth.

"Where did you come from?" Frodo asked suddenly.

Buffy was startled by the question" Oh, I came from a place called sunnydale. Or sunnyhell as spike would lovingly put it." 

"Why would he call it that? Isn't it his home also?"

"Well yea, but the name fits, you could say. The name of the town is very deceitful."

"In what way?" Frodo asked

"It may seem like a happy-sunny town during the day, but once the darkness falls, then it's a whole different ball game." Buffy received yet another confused look from Frodo. She knew she had to reiterate what she had just said. "It's totally different." 

"Is it a dangerous place?" 

"Yes, it's probably one of the most dangerous places." 

"I wouldn't like to live in a place like that. Why don't you just move away?"

"Because I have responsibilities. " Buffy said distractedly. "Hey, um have you seen that Gandalf guy?"

"Yes, very much. You need to see him?" 

"Yea, Spike and I need to get home." Buffy said

'Well he should be at the council later. Maybe you could meet him afterward?" 

"Why can't I just meet him now?" Buffy asked

'He doesn't like being disturbed during his naps" Frodo said with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh I totally understand."

~*~ Council of Elrond~*~

Elrond surveyed the group around him. They were all gathered to discuss something that was of great importance. It was something with such great importance that it would determine the fate of Middle Earth. Everyone seemed anxious. The dwarves, the elves, and the men all seemed restless. But none seemed more nervous as Mr. Frodo. Elrond could feel his already heavy heart, and he thought the sooner that he got the ring away from Frodo, the better.

"I assume everyone here knows what this meeting is being addressed about." Everyone was quiet. "Frodo, bring forth the ring." 

Frodo, very slowly got up from his seat. His footsteps seemed to have lead in them. They sounded heavy and sluggish. He stopped at the pedestal in the middle and extended his right hand. Very quietly and slowly he settled the ring down. 

Everyone one at once started to whisper in excited tones. Frodo immediately felt his heart lighten at the absence of the ring. But somehow, he knew this feeling was going to be fleeting. 

~*~meanwhile, behind the bushes~*~

"Pippin, you're stepping on my feet!" Merry whispered in a angry tone.

"Sorry, it's just so hard to see." 

"Will you two shut up? Buffy and I can't hear what they are going on about." Spike whispered.

The four watched as Frodo walked to the pedestal in the middle of the area. He slowly placed a golden ring on it.. At the moment that Frodo placed the ring on the pedestal, Buffy felt her heart quicken. Something about this thing made her uneasy. But there was something else that was all too familiar.

The four watched as a scruffy man with light hair stood up" It is a gift, why must we hide it, when we can use it against our enemies." He exclaimed.

"The ring has a will of its own. It's pointless in trying to wield its power because it only answers to one." Strider said gravely.

"And what would a ranger know about matters such as these?" The scruffy man said angrily.

"This is no mere ranger; this is Aragorn, son of lord Arathorn Heir of Isiuldur(sp?) And Rohans rightful king." A elf said indignantly. Buffy recognized this elf right away. He was the smoldering hot one that she locked eyes with just days before. 

" Rohan has no king." The scruffy one said acidly. 

"Aragorn is right, Boromir. This ring is too powerful for anyone to wield. Its rightful owner is Sauron, whose strength is growing each passing moment. The ring calls to him." Elrond said gravely." The real question is who is to be the one who will cast it into the fires of mount doom?" 

Suddenly, a dwarf stood up and lifted his axe and said "Why wait to destroy it in the mountain." Suddenly he swung his axe down to the ring. Buffy and Spike expected the ring to break, but were surprised to find that it was still intact after the strong blow.

"A pointless task it is to destroy this ring, without the aid of the fires that made it." Elrond said "That is why we need someone to carry and cast it into the fires from whence it came." 

And before Buffy or Spike knew it, everyone got into a heated argument. It happened too quickly for them to understand, but from the fragments of sentences that they caught along the way, they figured it was on who was going to go on the journey.

"I would rather die than see an ELF do it."  One dwarf said angrily. 

The elves stood up, towering over the stocky dwarves. The two groups were shouting at one another. It went unnoticed by everyone, save Gandalf and Buffy that Frodo stood up quietly and said in a meek tone 'I'll  take the ring" 

No one heard him, and Gandalf closed his eyes in silent anguish at the outcome. He never wanted Frodo to be the one to carry this burden. But it seemed that It was his fate.

After the group silenced, Frodo said again "I will take the ring; though I do not know the way." 

"Then I will help you carry this burden" Gandalf said. 

"And you have my sword." Strider said bowing.

"And my bow." Buffy's hot elf strode forward.                

"And my axe." The dwarf said proudly. 

The scruffy man from before walked toward Frodo hesitantly "And also my sword." 

Suddenly, when all was processed, a loud yell was heard from the far side of the area. Sam jumped out of the Bushes, yelling " And I'm coming too.' 

" No it seems rather impossible to separate you. Even when Mr. Frodo is invited to a private meeting and you are not" Elrond said with a smile on his face.

Buffy and Spike were startled to find Merry and Pippin clamoring to get out of the bushes. " We're coming too." Merry said loudly, joining the group.

"Because you need people of intelligence on this journey- quest- thing" Pippin said.

'Guess that leaves you out Pip. ' Merry whispered. 

'So this is it, a group of nine. The Fellowship of the Ring" Elrond said as he surveyed the group with a proud expression on his face. "It seems we have another issue to discuss Gandalf, and I think now would be a good time." 

"And what would that be? "

'Well I think it can wait until everyone leaves." Elrond said. Soon, everyone left the area, save only the Hobbits, who stayed behind.

"Now, Master Perigrin informed me that two strangers came about them in a very queer way along their journey. Master Perigrin, do explain." Elrond said, motioning fro Pippin to speak. 

"They fell from the sky." Pippin said nervously. 

"Would you kindly go into more detail?" Gandalf urged.

"Well, it was right after our first encounter with one of the black riders. We were running, when all of a sudden it went completely dark and noises were heard. And just as quickly as it was there, it was gone, and there were Buffy and Spike lying on the ground unconscious."

'Hmmm, are these strangers here now?" Gandalf asked thoughtfully 

"Yes in fact, Gandalf, they are right behind those bushes there." Elrond said with a slight smile on his face. "Come on out Buffy, Spike."  
  


Buffy and Spike rose from the bushes guiltily. Buffy walked with her head held low, dragging her feet on the pavement, her entire face expression was showing guilt. Spike on the other hand, always the badass, walked with a little bounce in his step, with a confident look on his face.

"Hi." Buffy said nervously.

"What's going on?' Spike asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Are you the two who supposedly fell from the sky?" Gandalf asked.

"Hit the nail on the head. Are you the one who can send us home?" Spike asked 

"Please, one question at a time Master Spike." Gandalf said. He then turned to Frodo." How is it that you two think you came here?" 

"Well, we think it was portal. But it could be a number of things. Anything really." Buffy said anxiously, hoping this man had an idea in how to send her and Spike home.

'Yes indeed Ms. Buffy. Many things could have sent you here, but your first guess is probably the most accurate." Gandalf said with a warm smile on his face that reminded her of Giles. "Though I don't understand why you have been sent here. Portals, or Vortex's if you will, do not pop up spontaneously. Do you have any idea in what might've brought this on?"

"Nah mate, have no idea." Spike said. 

"Well do you two delve in magic at all?" Gandalf asked. Gandalf sensed an immense amount of magical energy coming off the two.

"Well our friend is a very powerful Wicca." Buffy said hopefully. Then she saw Gandalf's confused face and then she remembered herself that people had no idea what she usually spoke about in Sunnydale, why would these people understand her even better? She decided she had to reiterate again "Our friend is a very powerful witch." 

"Well I doubt she is much of a friend if she sent you through an inter- dimensional vortex." 

"Oh no she is. She really is a good friend."

"Vortex's aren't usually brought upon good friends Buffy. You're enemies are more likely to use them." Gandalf said "Can you think of anyone with this amount of power who would want to send you into a different world? "

Buffy racked the very long list of people/demons who could do this to her and Spike. The list was virtually endless. Any demon who wanted to cause a raucous in the slayers town had to be pretty powerful to do this. Most demons she met, never really had much of a brain. Vampire's maybe. But one potential rang in her mind like gong. The first had to be behind this. Get rid of two of the strongest players in this so called war and the first was set. Buffy only hoped that nothing had happened to Willow, because only God knew that she was by far the strongest in the group. 

" Ummm" Buffy was still racking her brain.

"We think it might be her kid sister." Spike says nonchalantly. Gandalf and the others raise their eyebrows in curiosity and confusion.

"Well she was a key. She could open the walls of hell at one point. She not evil, just seventeen, which is probably the evilest thing in the world, but really shes not. It's a long story." Buffy babbled. She shot a look at contempt at the Vampire. 

"Your sister was a Key?" Gandalf asked in interest.

"Yea." Buffy looked at him, feeling his eyes digging into her soul.

"Hey, can we get going with this because I'm ready to get going on home." Spike said suddenly breaking the odd connection between Buffy and Gandalf.

"Well Master Spike, I'm sorry to tell you this but I do not have the means of performing such an act. I need supplies that I normally do not carry. The only place to which I can get it is at my elder, Sarumans, residence. To which I know I'm not welcome at anymore. Saruman has turned Isengard towards the eye of the enemy." Gandalf said sadly.

"B- But how are we going to get home? We desperately need to get home!" Buffy exclaimed; her heart sinking to the bottom of her stomach. Tears were burning her eyes when she felt a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Spike smiling sadly at her. 

"Is there anyway you can get to this place? We are in need to get home mate." Spike said trying to keep his voice calm for Buffy.

"Yes there is. But It is only by you two coming with us on our journey." Gandalf said " I do plan on giving Saruman a visit along the way." Gandalf said eerily. 

"Gandalf, What are you talking about? She is a woman, and he is a man to whom we have no idea if he has had any training. This is a long a perilous journey. And you want to bring a WOMAN along to be killed??" Elrond sounded loudly.

"There is no other way my lord." Gandalf said quietly. "I'm sure we can teach them the basics. They will only have to fight when necessary." At this Buffy rolled her eyes and Spike snorted. Really at this moment, Buffy did not care if they thought her as a weak helpless girl. Proving these men wrong were not her main objective, getting home was.

"Do you have any training with a sword master Spike?" Gandalf addressed the Vampire softly. 

"Yea, somewhat." Spike said throwing a smirk in Buffy's direction. 

"Well maybe, while we are here in Rivendell, you and Lady Buffy can learn the basics from some of our finest fighters" Elrond said "I will schedule your first lesson for tomorrow morning." 

"That sounds great." Buffy said smiling.

"Well I suggest you two get ready for dinner, which is in about an hour. We are having a feast in the hall." Elrond said addressing them all to leave.  Gandalf stayed behind with a strange look on his face. 

"Gandalf, what is troubling you?' Elrond asked.

"I don't know my lord. But those two, the magic that floats around them is immense and thick. It's intoxicating really." Gandalf said

"And if I remember correctly, the girl said that her sister was a –" 

"A key, yes she did say that." 

"Please forgive me Gandalf, I may have been alive for thousands of years, but my memory isn't as good as it use to be. If I remember correctly, a key is a devise used to open the walls of dimensions. If that were true, if her 'sister' did activate the portal, then wouldn't it still be open?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, but yet I don't, or you don't for that matter, sense anything off in this world " 

'True, so it wasn't the Key was it? "Asked Elrond.

"No my lord. I'm afraid that whatever magic opened the vortex was much nearer than we could have ever thought. I felt it, coming off the man." 

"So you think it was he who opened the vortex?" Elrond asked

"Not intentionally. But something inside him opened that vortex." Gandalf rose from his chair and strode purposefully away from Elrond "Now if you'll excuse me, but its time for my afternoon nap." 

~*~*~

Buffy looked down at the dresses lying on her bed. She couldn't help but feel giddy inside. The Californian girl inside her was screaming. She got new clothes. She surveyed each of the dresses. Each was pretty, in its own way. But most of them weren't her taste. Buffy never really was a dress kind of person. Sure she wore them out, but never out to slay. They just got in the way. But something inside Buffy told her that she wouldn't have to worry about slaying for tonight.

Buffy looked at the pretty blue dress she was holding. It had beautiful fabric, and its design was beautiful. But blue never really was her color. Neither was the green or the red or the lilac. Instead, Buffy found a beautiful light grey dress underneath the others. The fabric was soft as wispy and the embroidery at the bust was simply magnificent. 

Buffy was pleased to see that it fit her perfectly. The Californian valley girl inside her was nodding in approval. Now she needed something to do with her hair. Buffy also felt insecure about her hair here in Elf-vill. Most of the men had better conditioners than her. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Buffy opened it to find Spike with a pissed off look on his face. 

"I'm not wearing this!" Spike said.

"Wear what?" Buffy asked confused.

"This!" Spike shoved a bundle of fabric at her chest. "I can't wear that. I'm not some bloody queen prancing about. I have my bloody dignity I'm not wearing those bloody leggings."  

" You say ' Bloody' a lot." Buffy said receiving a death glare from Spike " Oh come on Spike, just wear them. You know you can still look masculine in tight pants or shorts. Why just look at Richard Simmons, he's real manly, and he dances around in those hot pants. That just screams 'Look at me, I'm a big manly man'." Buffy started laughing hysterically. Spike, on the other hand, did not.

"No that just screams 'Angel'." That shut Buffy up. "I'm serious Buffy, I can't wear that. It truly is embarrassing." 

'Come on, just wear it. They've been so kind to us. We have too. Just wear it." Buffy pleaded.

"Can I wear my duster?" Spike asked.

"Of course; you'll look ridiculous, but whatever you little un-beating heart desires." 

" Thanks luv." Spike said. Buffy was looking beautiful right then, in her grey dress. It took all of the control in him not to grab her and kiss her. "Well I better go change. Meet you in five." At this he was out the door.

Buffy replayed the recent events in her head. Buffy recalled the desire in Spikes eyes just then. Buffy had seen that same desire in his eyes last year, during their torrid affair. Then, she thought nothing more of if other than that it made her feel alive. Now, she didn't know what to make of that look. Spike was a different person now, and her feelings had changed. She changed, the situation was different. Frankly the whole thing gave her a headache.

~*~*~

To those who reviewed my story. Thank you. Your lovely thoughts on my story give me drive to write. 

So what did you think? I thought this is my best chapter to date, but that's just me, and I've been proven wrong many times before. 

So what did Gandalf mean when he said that he felt the magic that was used to open the portal coming off of Spike? Wow that one is obvious. But I aint tellin'!!

What's up with Buffy? Why isn't she just admitting to herself that she loves Spike?

What are the pairings? Frankly I don't know, well I do, but I don't want to tell you all because its what drives this story…

In the next chapter, Buffy meets Legolas formally. So does Spike. And Buffy and Spikes first sword training. Hmmm this should be interesting….

Review !!!!!!!!

Later love dolls


	8. Sticky situation

Spike walked out of his room, dressed in his Elvin get-up. But he wasn't as mad as he was. His duster was covering most of the fruity outfit. He went over to Buffy's door and knocked. He waited a couple of seconds before the door opened. And what Spike saw took his breath away.

Buffy was standing there, looking more radiant than he had ever remembered her being.

Her hair was wavy from not using her straightening iron for the last couple of weeks. It was half up, lazily tied at the back of her head. Her face was bare, not having any make up on. But she still looked gorgeous to him. Her big hazelish-green eyes were staring intently at him. They sparkled with the intensity that only the sun could rival. Never in his life, or even his un- life, had Spike ever felt his knees go weak. Now was the first time.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing, I was just looking at your get-up. I think mine is better than yours" No matter how beautiful a woman was, Spike was always the smart ass. She smiled in return, knowing that he was joking.

The material of her dress was soft and feminine. It was exactly what she was, ever so soft and ever so feminine. But at the same time, with the less girly shade of color, a pale grey, it exuded a sorrowful tone. It was probably exactly what she was feeling at the moment. The girl had a lot of sorrow in her heart that Spike knew no one would ever understand

Not even him.

Even though he wished he could be the one to ease it.

"Well we better get going. Don't want to be late. "Buffy said walking out of her room and closing the door.

They started down the hall way, over to the great hall, where the feast was being held. Both walked in stride with one another. Spike enjoying the silence.

But then Buffy, ever the chatter-box turned to him and said "You look ridiculous with that duster on. It's a fashion No-no" Buffy said, the Californian valley-girl inside her was screaming.

"Well, what do you expect of me luv? I'm not walking in there with the namby- pamby outfit."

"All the guys are going to be wearing it. You don't have to feel embarrassed"

" Well I do. This isn't me. Tight pants, tight shirts…. colors; it's just not me." Spike said irritably.

" Well I was just thinking that maybe they will get insulted at the fact that you are hiding the clothes that they generously offered to you."

"Listen can we just drop it?" Spike asked.

' Sure, fine." Buffy quickly.

When they arrived at the great hall, there were a small number of individuals there. The hobbits were among the group that both of them knew, so Buffy and Spike took up seats next to the four. Spike sat next to Pippin, while Buffy sat next to Spike at the end.

" 'ello!" Pippin said excitedly.

" What's got you all excited Pip?" Buffy asked

"Isn't it obvious luv? Theres going to be a feast. Food galore" Spike said with a smile on his face. The Hobbit nodded with a wide grin.

Finally, more people started to file into the room; including Gandalf and Elrond. All stood once Elrond arrived at his chair.

"Welcome to the feast of the Fellowship. It is in the honor of our brave friends who are going on a perilous journey that will determine the fate of us all." Elrond said as he raised his goblet. "All who are joining Frodo on this quest please rise."

"To a safe trip to you all, and an even safer return" He said before he took a sip of the wine. "Ah before dinner is served. There is something that I would like to tell the nine who are going on this journey, that two more will be joining your quest."

The group looked around curiously to see who the two warriors to join the journey were.

"Will Master…. Spike and Lady Buffy please stand." Elrond said, hesitating on Spikes odd name. Buffy and Spike did rise, only to be greeted with a cackling laugh from the scruffy blond man named Boromir.

" Elrond, you have got to be jesting. You plan to send a woman, one who looks young enough to be a child, on this perilous journey?" Boromir said chocking back another laugh.

'It is true, I am not jesting" Elrond said serenely.

"Is there any reason to send such a helpless looking female on this death trip?" Buffy's hot blond elf asked.

"Yes there is. These two, it may seem obvious to most, are not of this world. It is through the hobbits that we learned that these two fell from the sky through a vortex" A couple nodded in understanding "We are planning on sending them back to their land as soon as Gandalf reaches Isengard"

" Isengard is no longer friendly towards the light. Why must we go there to send them back? Why not have Gandalf do it here, in Rivendell, where there is no fear of enemy's eyes watching?" Asked Boromir

"Because Boromir, I do not have the means in doing such an act. Isengard may have turned towards Sauron, but it still does contain things that are of some use .Among those are the means of opening such a portal to send our two friends back home" Gandalf said.

Silence then followed. The group seemed to excepting this new circumstance.

"And we must protect them? Along with the Hobbits?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, but we plan on giving Buffy and Spike some sparring lessons. The basics will be learned. That is why I need you, Aragorn and You, Legolas to aid in training them tomorrow." Buffy's hot elf nodded. So that's his name' Buffy thought.

Buffy was trying not to tell these people off for them calling her a helpless girl many times throughout the conversation. She kept her cool, which was very unlike her. Normally, she would have told them to fuck off and storm out. But she didn't, which made her very proud of herself.

"Tomorrow at dawn, you will train with Aragorn and Legolas tomorrow." Elrond said to Buffy and Spike. "And now that this is over, let the feast begin."

Dinner was then served. The food was delicious and savory. Never had Buffy tasted something so… tasty. It was probably loaded with fat. Buffy could feel all of this go to her thighs and butt. But she didn't care. This food was too good to pass up.

Spike was enjoying his meal as well. It was no onion-flower or spicy Buffalo wings, but it was just as good.

Soon everyone started sidelong conversations with the people next to them. Spike spoke with Pippin. They were speaking joyously over past events. Gandalf spoke with Elrond and Frodo.

Buffy quietly listened to Spike and Pippins conversation, picking at her food.

"What are you?" Buffy was startled when the elf next to her (Her hot one that she was eyeing before) asked her a question

"Come again?" Buffy asked confused.

"Sorry, I did not introduce myself to you. I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I was just wondering what you were." He blushed.

"Well I'm human." Buffy stated slightly confused by his question.

"Yes, but I can sense something about you. Magic floats about you and your friend. You both exude something I have never seen before."

"And what is that?" Buffy asked.

"I don't exactly know yet what it is with your friend there. But with you, it's a confusing combination of darkness and purity." His eye locked with hers. It sent shivers down Buffy's spine. "You have a dark aura around you, a warrior's aura who has only seen the worst of things. But you are only a woman, so this cannot be true. Maybe it's left over magic from your travels between worlds." He laughed slightly.

"Maybe" Buffy said with a smile on her face. Why tell this gorgeous guy about her alarming strength now? Couldn't she just be normal for once? " So tomorrow, your training Spike and I? I must warn you, I sometimes get carried away." Buffy lied.

"Do not worry. Its really simple once you gain your skill."

"Yea I guess" Buffy smiled.

"So lady…. Buffy. How do you plan on keeping up with us through this journey?" Asked Boromir as he chewed on his steak.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm sure I won't find it that difficult to keep up with you men. In fact, you may be surprised that I'm much more than you expect." Buffy said icily.

"If you say so." Boromir chuckled.

Now this really got Buffy going. Now more than anything, she wanted prove her strength to these buffoons. Not very super heroe like of her, but she didn't care anymore. This chivalry stuff was really getting to her. A moment ago, she didn't want to show her ability to the elf next to her, but to appear innocent and small. Now she wanted to prove what she really was; the ultimate ass kicker.

Spike could feel Buffy tensing up next to her. He could sense her annoyance coming off of her in waves. She was going to be dangerous tomorrow. Pent up anger really made Buffy much more of a deadly fighter. Spike made a note to himself to stay out of her way.

"What is it woman? I have heard that you are a great talker from lord Aragorn. But here you are, your tongue is there back behind your teeth, not uttering a word." He said jovially.

"You have no idea to whom you are speaking to. You don't know me, nor does Aragorn. I choose not to answer back to your stupidity." 'Woah, Buffy thought 'where is all this maturity coming from?'

"Good move girl. But I will make sure that I will come to your training lesson tomorrow, to see how much stupidity is within me. And believe me, I am no mere peasant." Boromir said acidly. This woman really was something else.

Sensing the anger coming off of Buffy, Gandalf spoke up "Boromir, I do believe that this is not time to start with our guests." And at that, everything was finished.

The rest of dinner was mostly eaten in silence. Conversation between others remained, but Buffy, Spike or Boromir did not speak. Dessert was delicious with many sweets and pastries. Buffy could literally feel every calorie going to her butt. This wasn't a refined carb, and Doctor Atkins would not be happy about her jumping off the bandwagon. But the food was amazingly delicious and Buffy felt it was worth it.

They were all getting ready to leave when Legolas turned quickly to Buffy "Would you mind if I walked you back to your dormitory?" He asked

Buffy quickly answered with a 'Yes'.

He offered his arm to Buffy in a gentlemanly fashion. She accepted with a big smile on her face and they were off.

Spike watched with a pained look on his face as the two walked away. He could not help but feel his heart break at that moment. Even though he knew Buffy would never love him, it still pained him when he saw her with another man; or in this case, Elf. He loved Buffy more than she would know, and it killed him everyday what he would never know that it would be like to be hers; to be loved by her and to know that he was hers. Like Angel knew.

Spike retreated back to his dormitory, his mind reeling with emotion

Buffy and Legolas walked in relative silence. Finally Buffy, who could not bear the uncomfortable silence anymore, opened her mouth with the first dumb thing she could think of "So you're a prince, what's it like?" What the hell was she saying?

He laughed "What an interesting question." His blue eyes sparkled " I have never been asked what it is like to be a prince. But, there's a first time for everything. But to answer your question my dear, it's nice being a prince, albeit a bit stressful. There really is no need to get into it"

"Oh I can understand stress, believe me." Buffy said.

"How would you know what the feeling of immense stress is like?" Legolas inquired.

"My job is one big stress fiesta. You don't know what that means do you?" Buffy asked at the look on his face. "I won't even bother explaining. But yes, it's very stressful."

"A beautiful woman such as you should not have to endure such terrible feelings." Legolas said quietly "You should lounge in the sun like the queen you are."

Buffy blushed at this comment, but she had to agree, "Tell me about it."

The couple arrived at Buffy's door moments later. For Buffy, it felt strange because it felt like she just got off from a date with this guy… elf. An elf to which she had just met hours ago. Is this what men usually did? Walk you to your house after a date? If they did this in Sunnydale, it would make her job a whole lot harder. More people out at night meant more bodies to count in the morning/ Buffy were so not into the dating scene right now, and her current rendezvous' was usually with a 190 year old vampire. But you could never call that dating.

"Well this is where I get off." Buffy said awkwardly. God was she sixteen again?

"I've had a wonderful night in your company Lady Buffy. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow." With that he kissed her hand and left.

Buffy was never into dating. But one thing she could say is that dating in another dimension where the men are chivalrous and polite is a hell of a lot better than dating in the 21st century. But she still hated chivalry; polite bastards.

_"The air has shifted._

_The tide has changed._

_The moons phases have lost their track._

_Two strangers announce their arrival_

_An enemy who is deceiving to the eye_

_A heart full of strength and hope_

_A warrior of old _

_A warrior once thought gone_

_The darkness richness consumes the warrior_

_Darkness that only the evil at heart know_

_The warrior was created from this darkness_

Sarumans eyes widened at the parchment in his hand. How could it be? A warrior of old, that was once thought gone? He was terminally confused about this. What was this all about? He has studied the books and knew every page. But this, this message was something that he had never seen. Was it a sign? Was it a prophecy? If it was, then this matter should not be ignored. He would see to this soon.

The only warrior of old that Saruman could think of was the Varno. A powerful and deadly fighter, but it had been long thought that he had gone missing before the Dark Age.

But He could not deny he felt something was off. For a very long time, Saruman had felt magic in the air. Something deeply dark and powerful was out there, and it was calling to him. The air hummed, just as it was stated in this prophecy. He felt something in the distance, a growing force. It haunted him. Whatever was out there, if this warrior was truly out there, he needed to find it.

And so the day began, with the sun shining brightly through Spikes window. Out of reflex, as a ray of sunlight streamed out of the window he felt the warmth on the sheets, he jerked his foot away. This normal vampiric reflex woke him. His eyes fluttering open, from the annoying streams of light. Spike groaned. He forgot to close the curtains again. This was a recurring incident every morning. His mind was always else where at night.

Namely Buffy.

Spike put the pillow over his head, blocking the sunlight from irritating his eyes. Slowly but surely, he felt himself falling back into the bliss that was sleep.

Tap…….tap….tap.

"Shit!" swore Spike at the sound of the tapping on his door. I sleepily got up from his bed and went to the door and opened it, only to find the object of his blissful dreams standing on the other side.

"You ready to kick some snooty chivalrous ass?" Buffy asked brightly. She wasn't dressed in any elfish get-up, just normal clothes. Her eyes were glistening with excitement and she was holding two swords. Spike got a very,_ very_ strong feeling that she was going to be hell to deal with today. "Here" She handed him one of the swords.

"You're in a mood I have not seen in a long while luv. I presume you're excited about showing off you ass kicking abilities"

"You have NO idea." She enunciated boldly." But I have a plan. I want to play a trick on them; especially Boromir and Strid- Aragorn, whatever his name is."

"Really? That sounds nice luv. And a hell ova lotta fun" He said with a wide grin forming on his face "So how are we going to do this?"

"Well they think that we're, especially me, weak losers. We'll play along with that for a while. And then all of a sudden POW! Show them the bitchin' ass kicker Buffy is." She was getting excited.

"Hey what about Spike? Am I not an ass kicker too?" Spike said sounding hurt.

"Oh, you are. But I'm a better ass kicker than you. That's always been an obvious factor"

Now this got Spike going "Bullocks! How can you say that? I've kicked more ass than you luv! I killed two damn slayers, not many vamps have achieved that. Not even peaches in L.A!"

"Oh, but you never killed me." She said simply.

"You never killed yours truly either."

She thought for a moment. "Okay, I guess we can call it a match. But I'm telling you, later, your mine beyotch!"

'Always have been yours luv' Spike thought to himself. They walked in silence for the next couple of minutes, until finally they met up with Legolas and Aragorn. Buffy was disappointed Boromir was not there "I thought Boromir was coming?"

"I'm right here lady Buffy." He announced from behind her. "Wouldn't miss the opportunity to see the lady grace us with her _skills."_ Every word he spoke, made Buffy seethe with anger. 'You're mine asshole' Buffy thought.

"Alright let's start." Aragorn said in a business like manner. "Now, both of you, do you know how to handle a sword."

"Not bloody rocket science." Spike said only to receive three confused looks. In response, Spike just held the sword the right way, just to make them to stop staring at him. Spike also noticed Buffy was in a very strange position with the blond elf. He was showing her how to hold the sword, and Buffy was smiling like mad at her current close proximity to the elf. Spike all of a sudden felt a surge of anger swell within his being. Now he was going to be worse than Buffy when it comes to fighting. The elf was his.

"Now, for the most effective way of fighting, you make a clean sweep from your shoulder to you're hip on the other side, with this edge of the blade towards you're enemy." Aragorn spoke, sounding like one of Buffy's college professors.

They followed through with the swords practice for about 15 minuets. Buffy looked over at Spike and could tell that he was bored senseless. She was too, but she was waiting for the right moment to show all she was worth. The moment finally came.

" I think we are ready for you first sparring lesson." Aragorn said "This is where you learn the most in fighting-"Buffy drowned out his monotone voice. Now was her time to kick some ass! Aragorn went to go duel with Buffy, but she quickly stepped over to Boromir, giving him a menacing glare.

The duel started Buffy with Boromir and Spike with Legolas. Buffy pretended to act like a beginner for a while, and as soon as she noticed Boromir was getting bored, she decided it was time. She sent a glance over in Spike's direction for the signal.

"Alright buddy, you getting bored?"

"No, I'm quite content lady. But to be truthful I'm quite tired of this." He said

On the count of three, Boromir thrusts his sword at Buffy. She ducks, backs away from his second swing, wheels and kicks his legs out from under him. He goes down and Buffy gets on top of him, blocks another swing, and pins him. He drops the sword. Boromir looks dumbfounded; as does Aragorn.

"Did that wake you up?" Buffy asked proudly.

"You've had training?" He asked surprised.

"Sure do. More training than I'd like anyone to know" Her voice was hard and sorrowful.

"Well I don't think you have enough training. Another go?" He asked, getting in the stance to fight. Buffy was more than eager to show her abilities and strength. Since she did not show them her alarming strength yet, she figured this was the time to let it shine.

They stood in the correct stance to fight. Both raised their swords in anticipation. Buffy took the first shot, ever the impatient slayer. He blocked it. In fact she just kept on thrusting her sword in his direction, and all he did was block. Boromir seemed like he was having trouble blocking her blows too. They had strength and speed he never knew existed in a human, let alone a girl.

Aragorn and Legolas watched as Buffy fought with the speed and grace of a thousand elves. Her feet were light and her posture was perfect. Boromir just blocked, looking even more surprised with every blow she sent his way. Then he saw his chance as she dropped her shoulder, he thrust his sword down to her. But to his surprise she brought up her foot and kicked the sword out of his hands and to the ground to his left. He made an attempt to go and retrieve it, but he felt a little hand garb hold of his shoulder. After that, all was blur as he felt himself flying in the air. With a loud thud, he felt his back bruise as if connected with the stone floor.

"How did you do that?" he asked

"Hey Spike can do just as worse." Buffy said matter of factly.

"You threw him across the room. You have strength that no normal being obtains" Aragorn said. "Perhaps you are not an ally as we suspected. But a foe within our midst" He said as he drew up his sword.

"Hey, I'm a friend. Just because I have alarming strength doesn't mean I want to tear the flesh off your bones!" Buffy said nervously. At that comment, the three warriors eyes widened at her alarming description

Upon noticing it Buffy added nervously "Not that I would actually do that. Spike has the same strength as me. Watch " Buffy went over to her friend punching him in the face.

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelped. She did it again.

And again.

She started to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Until she got the reaction she was looking for.

For Spike had gotten angry enough to throw her across the room. But she had not intended to get him so angry that his Vampiric face came through. The three warriors gasped at the transformation.

"You may say you are an ally. But you're true colors, or face I may say, has finally shown through!" Aragorn yelled. Aragorn and Boromir raised their swords while Legolas hesitantly brought up his bow. "Are you aligned with Saruman to spy on us?" Aragorn asked harshly.

"No." Buffy asked.

"Come with us." Aragorn got behind them along with Legolas, forcing them somewhere.

"Where are you taking us?" Spike asked.

"The Rivendell prison." Legolas said simply. He was right behind Buffy and she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was hurt that she had deceived him.

Sure enough, they did lead them to a prison, or dungeon. The three locked the two other worldly friends in a cell and walked off.

"Are you that fucken daft slayer?" Spike yelled turning to her as soon as they left.

"Excuse me mister British man, don't use any of that talk with me. You certainly know well enough that I know what 'daft' means."

" Well at least you know something! Didn't you think for just as second that as soon as I vamped out, that they would wig? Why do you think I've been putting feeding for so long? Buffy this is our only ticket to home. If you just would have thought for just a second, that making they think we are spies is not a good thing? You are such a bloody genius in everything else Buffy, but this, you screwed up big time."

"I know Spike! Don't you think I'm feeling bad right now? I have another fucken world to save and yet, here I am stuck in a prison in another dimension where there is no chocolate. A world where every man is stuck up and chivalrous. Where I can't save my loved ones when they are in need of me the most? I know I screwed up Spike. But I have a feeling this will work out."

" How do you know?" He asked.

" Women's intuition." She said simply.

" Ah something I will never understand." He sat down next to her on the bench, setting his elbows on his knees and resting his hands in the palms of his hands. They were silent for a while. The dungeon was dark and dreary. It bothered Buffy, reminding her of the cave she met the first Turuk kahn. Spike actually didn't mind, reminded him of his crypt.

" Spike."

"Yea?"

"What does 'daft' mean?"

$&%&$%%$#&

So sorry that took so long. Had writers block and everything. Been busy with the new horse, and honestly, I had other more important things to do. Sorry for the wait.

Next chapter should be up soon…

Review.. because we all know how I love that. I really and truly do…

Later


	9. Play crack the sky

Buffy and Spike sat quietly, not saying a word to one another. It was deafening to Buffy, the silence. It actually gave her a chance to think, and the thoughts that plagued her thoughts weren't pleasant. All she thought of was the world she left behind, and how it was fairing without her. With her absence and Spikes, she could just picture the havoc that they were going through. Images of her friends dying, their eyes unseeing and blank as a Turuk khan ripped through their flesh. It immediately made her stomach drop.

"Spike, how do you think they are doing?" Buffy asked, her voice small, only just above a whisper.

"Honestly pet, I have no idea. I like to think that they are safe, that they ran. That since we are not there with them, that they thought the next best option was to run to some isolated place, away from The First's treachery. That would be the smart thing of them to do. But then again, your friends aren't runners, they aren't very smart either." Spike said as he looked at his boot

"I really hope they did run though." She whispered.

"Me too." Spike said hopefully. He went to scratch his chest, only to find the cold stone necklace around his neck. "I forgot about this" He held up the necklace, studying it.

"I did too."

"You have any idea why he gave you this?"

"No, only that it belonged to a champion. I have no idea what it does. Only that it's too strong for a human to wear. I also know that its so tacky looking that not even Anna Nicole Smith wouldn't even wear it." Buffy said with a laugh.

"Yea, I agree with you on that." Spike smirked.

"Angel wanted to wear it." she whispered.

"Yea why did you give me this over him?"

"I gave it to you instead of him because I've seen you change over the last year. I've seen you develop. And to me, you're a champion for not trying to kill yourself. You kept going. You're still developing. You stayed strong throughout. But I've seen your transformation, and it's been an amazing thing to watch." She said softly. " I believe in you Spike…"

Spike let everything she said sink in. The words resonated through his mind. It echoed through the empty halls of his brain. The sweet sounds of her voice became imbedded into each and every cell. He wanted to remember the words that she just said. He wanted to remember the way her voice sounded so sweet, soft and innocent. He wanted to always remember how she looked right now, the dim light shining through, glistening on her tangled hair. She was absolutely beautiful.

Spikes train of thought was interrupted by footsteps heading their way. He did not know how long that they were locked in the cell, but it was a fair amount of time. Feet appeared, soon followed by the lean bodies of the three most important men in Rivendell, Elrond, Gandalf, and Aragorn. Aragorn's face was stone cold, showing no emotion, although his eyes were harsh when looking upon the two prisoners.

"Lord Aragorn tells us that you have been deceiving us." Gandalf said quietly.

"No-"Buffy started, only to be interrupted by Aragorn.

"Quiet. Keep your words of poison safe behind your teeth! I've always suspected you were deceiving us, from the very beginning. But I accepted it, and did not question you further. But the abnormal way you act has finally shown through to what you really are; a liar." He seethed.

"Please Aragorn, let them speak." Gandalf said simply "Go on." He signaled for Buffy and Spike to speak.

"Well you see, um, well I'm not what you would expect."

"Quite obvious, other wise we wouldn't be here Buffy." Elrond said.

"Yes, well, I don't know how to put this. Alright---I'm The Slayer." Buffy paused, waiting for the confusion in their eyes to show. She saw it, only on Aragorn's eyes. Gandalf and Elrond just stared.

"You're a—a slayer?" Gandalf asked

"Yes."

"I don't believe your lies and deceit." Aragorn hissed.

"It's the truth." Buffy said simply.

"What is it exactly that the slayer does?" Elrond asked.

"We fight with unparalleled strength and heightened senses."

"And what is it that you…... Slay?" Gandalf asked, interested.

"Vampires. Or anything else that is a threat"

"What are vampires exactly?"

"Staring at one mate." Spikes deep voice sounded suddenly. Gandalf stared at both for a minute, taking everything in. "You're a Vampire? How is it that you two work together if you are meant to be enemies? "

"Long story, just get it straight that I'm not evil."

"That is a total and complete lie! How can you be so casual about it then? I saw your face; I saw the monstrous outlines of your true identity. Why don't you tell us exactly what sort of demon you are, what do you do?" Aragorn yelled

"Listen you bloody prick, there's no reason for me to describe what I am to you!" Spike yelled back at the man who was lucky was Spike was behind bars

"I believe it is Mr. Spike. Please, you must explain. "Elrond cut in.

Spike hesitated unsure of how to explain him. "I feed off of others; off their blood." He finally said bluntly.

"Go on." Gandalf urged.

"That's all there is." Spike said, his voice showing that the subject was done with.

"Then how is it that you and Buffy have become friends if she is set out to kill you?" Elrond asked. Upon seeing Spikes hesitation he continued "You have to make us believe you two are not a threat. We already have much tension around; we don't need anymore of it. Make this easier for us and for yourself."

"I fight with Buffy because I- I'm good…." Spike didn't know how to describe what really was. How could he put it into terms that they would understand?

"Alright. Now if you'll excuse us, I would like to speak with Elrond privately." Gandalf said quietly as he turned away and walked.

Gandalf's mind was reeling. Their stories would have sounded unbelievable to a normal man. But the story of the girls was nothing but ordinary. Could it be that he had found what Lady Galadriel had been searching for all this time. Was this woman the missing link in the huge equation that had been constructed many, many years ago? It was thought that this missing half had gone missing years ago, now it was just a mere legend. Could it be that there it was standing in a prisoner's cell? He had to alert the Lady Galadriel of his possible find.

"Gandalf, I don't know about these two." Elrond said, his voice showing his uncertainty.

"Are you unsure Lord Elrond that these two are deceiving us? That all they have told us is one big fabrication?" Gandalf asked, taking out his pipe.

"I don't think it's a fabrication. It's just hard to believe."

"Do you sense anything around them that would pose a threat?"

"No, I sense darkness. But darkness in the sense of guilt, grief and loss." Elrond said thoughtfully.

"I sense the same about them also. But I also suspect we have a legend in our midsts." Gandalf said with a smile. Upon Elrond's confused face, Gandalf leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Elrond's face lit up with recognition and surprise.

"Are you sure?" Elrond asked his eye's widening with surprise.

"Almost." Gandalf said simply. "That's why it's imperative that they be released."

Elrond nodded. The two regal men made their way back down to the prison cell to which their prisoners were going to be released.

Aragorn sat in silence, watching over the two prisoners close. While waiting for the two elder men to return, he stole glances at the two; studying. For all his training was worth, for all the years he tracked and hunted, he could not figure these two out. But it seemed that now, he didn't have to because they showed their true form.

But he knew something was off between the two of them, and he wasn't sure why he had dismissed it in the beginning.

His thoughts were interrupted by the footsteps of the two people the three of them were waiting for.

"Well, Gandalf and I have decided that though you two may have abnormal strength and abilities-"His eyes rested on Buffy "That you two pose no threat upon the fellowship within their quest. You shall accompany them on their journey and ultimately be sent to your home dimension through the efforts of Gandalf." And at that he unlocked the cell door, and turned and left.

Aragorn went to say something but felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Gandalf; you leaned in and said "Trust me on this decision Aragorn." The old mans eyes twinkled and he had a warm smile on his face. He then turned and exited the same way as Elrond did before.

Aragorn didn't know what to do. Normally he followed his judgment, not anyone else's. But now, an elder, a person with great knowledge and power asked Aragorn to trust him. Should he follow his own instincts, or someone else's?

He was torn.

But ultimately he decided to follow Gandalf's judgment. His eyes averted to the two people who were now leaving the prison dungeon, both so deceiving in appearance. This would be a great test for him.

A test of trust.

The rest of their stay at Rivendell was rather uncomfortable for both Buffy and Spike. Although they were proven to be harmless, they could feel the stares and the uneasiness whenever they came around.

They both spent the remaining days walking eating and sleeping. The only individuals who did not seem uneasy around the two strangers were the Hobbits. They spent their days with Buffy and Spike, laughing and singing and telling stories. Both Buffy and Spike really started to enjoy their company, for the Hobbits were carefree and happy. In someway, to Buffy, they reminded her of home; it was just something she couldn't explain. To Spike, the Hobbits reminded him of later days, when he wasn't a vampire.

The morning of their departure soon came a month after their arrival. Aragorn wanted everyone up at dawn, which was torture for Buffy. Breakfast was quick; everyone was quiet from the morning sleepys. They packed the necessary supplies, mostly food and weapons. Buffy was very disappointed that she couldn't bring any change of clothes with her, but Aragorn told her that clothes weren't important; trivial in their quest. Buffy saw differently.

"Where the hell are those Hobbits?" Spike suddenly, while everyone was waiting for the Hobbits to arrive. It seemed no one else objected to being annoyed with the Halflings. Finally the little ones arrived, running down the staircase with great haste.

"Sorry." Sam said anxiously. They soon said their goodbyes, Elrond wishing them well. Buffy couldn't help noticing the cozy goodbye Aragorn and Arwen had, for they were holding onto each other tightly and whispering things to one another. Finally, they were off.

Buffy couldn't help but marvel at the scenery around her. She had never been one for trees, rivers and rocks, it wasn't her style. But the magnificence of the scenery in the distance was awe inspiring. It inspired her. To Spike, the landscape seemed oddly familiar. Yet he couldn't pin point why.

Gandalf led the way, followed by Frodo and Sam and Aragorn, who pulled Bill the pony. The pony had now fattened up completely and usually was in great spirits around the group, everyone adored him, especially Sam, who would talk and pet the equine frequently. Legolas followed them, keeping close watch on their surroundings, his sharp eyesight giving him an advantage on an approaching enemy. Gimili, Boromir, Merry and Pippin followed behind. Buffy and Spike stayed in the back, feeling the cold shoulder they were getting from certain members of the group. Namely Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas.

" Spike have you noticed that the three manly men up there have been giving us the cold shoulder ever since we showed them my alarming strength?"

"Yea pet I know. I'm guessing they're feeling somewhat inadequate." Spike said with a knowing smirk on his face

They traveled a great distance, but Spike had no idea where they were headed next. Sure they were going to a mountain to chuck a ring into, but where exactly were they at this point in their travels? They just set out from Rivendell at dawn, and by the sun Spike could see that—who was he kidding? He hadn't been in the sun for over 100 years, how the hell could he tell the time by the position of the sun when really he was getting the first sun burn since he was alive.

But sooner or later, Spike and the rest could tell that the sun was setting. The falling of the sun cast a beautiful glare between the dense trees. Everyone soon took this as a sign to settle down for the night.

"Spike, would you be willing to help us look for some firewood?" Asked Aragorn gruffly.

"Sure." Spike answered quickly, being caught off guard by being spoken to by the uptight warrior.

He went off with Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir, while Legolas stayed behind with Gandalf and the others. They each paired off, for the forest was filled with many perils, much the Spikes excitement. Aragorn and Boromir went out together, while Spike was stuck with the Dwarf, Gimli.

"So Spike, I have been informed that you are some kind of a threat to our group. Is that true?" Gimli asked while picking up a big piece of fallen wood.

"Who told you that?"

"Oh, word gets around. But don't worry; I don't believe in a word they say lad. You don't seem like the threatening type." Gimli said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"You don't know me that well."

"That's right, I don't know you. But so far, I think I know you well enough to judge you. You've got my trust boy."

"Well thanks, I don't get that much." Spike bent down to pick a large chunk of wood.

"Why is that?"

"Usually I'm not one to be trusted. "

"Oh, because of you're… erm, different face?"

"It's not just a face; it's a psyche, a station of mind. It's like something is in there, telling you to do these things, giving you the taste of blood and making you savor it, relish it. It's like a duel personality. It's always there. It never leaves."

"But you say you are a kind hearted Vampire…"

"How—"Spike asked, his brow furrowing in confusion

"I overheard the man and the elf talking before we left. You know they still don't trust the girl and you… especially you."

"I know, but the way I see it, I don't care; just as long as Buffy and I can be sent home. I don't care what their poncy asses really think. "Spike said harshly while he picked up another piece of wood.

Gimli laughed loudly "Oh, I like you."

They decided to start to head back to the camp sight, since the sun was getting lower on the horizon and darkness was covering the woods more. When they arrived, Aragorn and Boromir were there, sitting by a fire.

"There is no need for that wood, there is plenty here." Boromir said gruffly.

Sam had prepared a dinner, of some left over bacon from Rivendell and bread. They mostly ate in silence, too hungry to acknowledge anyone else's presence. The only one who was not eating was Spike, who had not eaten since the night before, when he had went out to feed on some stray rats in the Rivendell Township.

"How come you are not eating?" The elf asked, who was hardly eating himself, but simply because he didn't need to.

"I – I uh need-"

"What do you need Spike?" Gandalf asked

"Blood, I need blood." He said finally.

" Ah I see. Yes, Blood, that is what you need? Then why don't you go out hunting, which I'm sure you can find some rabbit in these plentiful woods. Then once you find it, why don't you bring it here so you can eat with the rest of us, that is, if we are still eating." Gandalf finished with a smile gracing his wise features. Spike merely nodded and smiled in return and walked away from the silent group. He had noticed that the only one's who actually kept on eating were Buffy and Pippin. But Spike guessed that the reason Pippin didn't stop eating was that either he was too hungry or that, frankly he did not care.

It didn't take him long to find something to eat. Partly because the woods were littered with creatures; and also he had his Vampiric vision aiding him also.

When he returned, everyone had finished. They were all sitting by the camp fire quietly, most seemed to be deep in thought. Except for Buffy and Pippin, who seemed deeply bored? Buffy was actually trying to teach Merry and Pippin rock paper scissors. All looked up at him when he made his presence known. He had come back with a woodchuck, which was squirming slightly under his strong grasp.

"Oh good your back." Gandalf said brightly with a warm smile on his face. . They all sat around the fire, silent. Spike sat down next to Buffy, but he didn't know what to do. Sure he knew he _had _to eat, but it was the means in _how _he had to eat. His face had to change in order to feed. The other Spike, the one without a conscious wouldn't have cared what these ponces thought. But now things changed, he changed. Now he thought about their reactions, he considered them. He felt uncomfortable eating around them.

Finally, after he felt a harsh cramp, he thought to himself 'fuck_ it'_ and he changed. Some flinched when he did, those being Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas. Gimli flinched a little also. Gandalf watched him with mild interest. Buffy of course had seen it so many times in her life, that it was basically second nature.

"You are a parasite." Legolas said suddenly, his face showing a mixture of disgust and interest.

"Guess you can say that. But I got to eat."

"Why does your face change like that?" Gandalf asked

"What it really is, it's the demon inside me, but you're only catching a glimpse of it." Spike face changed again, but this time, back to the normal one…

"It makes me sick just watching you eat, the way your face morphs from something seemingly harmless, to a face of evil and hatred..." Boromir said, his voice harsh

"Hey, why don't you just shut up? He needs to eat!" Buffy yelled her eyes full of fire.

"No woman tells men to 'shut up' you are no woman of royal lineage, you have no power. And yet, you still think you can order me around. I think not lady." Boromir said icily.

"I have no power? I have no power, oh that's rich!! Of all the things I don't have, power is definitely one of them." Buffy laughed.

"Yes woman you have no power."

"Weren't you the one who I threw across the room? Want me to refresh that memory of your old man?"

" Both of you, stop it at once. There are enemies in these woods and I don't want your voice leading them to us!" Gandalf shouted.

All looked up at the wise old man with a new found respect. No one, in their time of knowing Gandalf, had ever seen the kind hearted old man shout. But then again, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Soon, most had fallen asleep, including Boromir and Aragorn and Gandalf. Legolas stayed up, saying that elves could go a very long time without rest. The only two who couldn't go to sleep were, oddly enough, were Buffy and Spike.

" What is your world like?" Legolas asked, staring into the fire.

Buffy and Spike looked up, surprise at his question. How were they to answer this question? How were they to explain the complexities of their world to a man who didn't even know what indoor plumbing was?

"Well—um—it's modern…" Buffy said.

"Do you have evil?" His features darkened.

"Yes. There are demons and werewolves and vampire…" Buffy said

" I see…"

"But then…" Buffy started again, " Those are just the simple evils right? I mean, they're just made to kill, that's what they do. Yes, there's evil, but the truly horrifying evil things are the people who live in our world." Buffy said darkly.

Legolas looked up with interest.

" I mean, people are good yes. Extremely resilient and bold and loving.. But they have this evil inside of them, every one of them. All of them lie, they deceive, they mangle. But they can still hide it all with a bright smile and a laugh."

"Your world sounds like a terrible place…" He said softly

"No don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful place. It's just the uncertainty that's terrible…" She whispered, looking straight into the fire.

Legolas watched her with newfound interest. This woman, this being, was the most enthralling person he had ever met. Her features were beautiful yes, blond hair and green eyes that were dazzling. But what drew him to her, what made him totally under her spell was her soul. Her essence. And though he had not known her for long, he could tell that she was a remarkable individual.

Spike watched Legolas stare at Buffy. She was staring into the fire, her eyes glued to the flames that danced along. As if feeling his eyes on her, she turned towards the elf. He grinned sheepishly, feeling foolish to have been caught staring. She blushed and turned to look straight ahead.

Spike knew what was happening, though he hated to admit it. He was always right about these things, he could read people. Being the poet, he was very insightful on the way people acted. The elf was falling for Buffy. He could tell just by the way he seemed to stare at her, to be totally enthralled by her.

He knew the exact feeling.

They started early, just before dawn. She ate a short breakfast, nothing more than bread and cheese. They loaded the pony, putting Sam's pots on his short back, and among the other heavy things.

Gandalf led the way, walking briskly, followed by the others. Buffy and Spike brought up the back. Buffy lagged behind, not use to being up this early. For Spike, this was his time to prowl usually, so it did not bother him.

The day seemed to ware on without any exchanges from anyone. No one spoke for some odd reason. It wasn't until dinner that everyone seemed to wake up, food filling their bellies, making more comfortable.

" Tell a story Gandalf!" Pippin stated!

" I dare-say, we don't have much time for that…" He took a smoke from his pipe.

" Please…." Sam and Frodo pleaded.

"Alright. But a short one, we have a long day tomorrow…"

He took one last whiff of his pipe before he started.

"Into the Void the Witch was sent,  
her magic gone, her power spent.  
Entombed in prison deep with grime,  
forever banished for her crime.  
The universe itself was bent,  
Her prison lay inside of Time.

For countless years there forced to wait,  
Eternally consumed with hate.  
When all the Virtues they forsake,  
Then with the GEM a link they make.  
And with her help, the lands retake.

By using power from the Stone,  
Brothers battle with their own.  
Where Jukan Lord and Fallen Mage  
Now fill the countryside with rage.  
The seeds of evil they have sown,  
A War of Virtue ye must wage.

From Plane of Hate where all are banned,  
The movement of an unseen hand.  
A Prophet there, without a face,  
A Pagan from another place.  
A kingdom split will never stand,  
Soon to vanish without trace.

Ye cannae win with armies vast,  
The secret lies within the past.  
Fellucca's where the battle's fought,  
for 'twas there the Stone was brought.  
Back in the Pit it must be cast,  
Into the fire from whence 'twas wrought."

" What was that from?" Boromir asked

" The codex of forgotten virtue…"

" It sounds like a very interesting book…" Boromir added.

" It is.." Gandalf added softly.

A rustling was heard behind them in the distance. No one noticed, except for legolas. His elven ears picked up the faint noise. He tensed immediately, hands slowly going towards his bow.

" Legolas, what is it?" Aragorn prodded.

"In the distance…" He merely said.

They all got ready, tense and ready to fight off the strange thing in the distance.

"Oh I am so ready for this…" Buffy said excitedly, getting into her fighting stance.

"Tell me about it, my bloods boiling for some action…" he said. " But then, when isn't it?" he added with a smirk at the blonde woman next to him.

Buffy merely nodded, not realizing his innuendo, until finally she turned and glared at him. Spike laughed.

The rustling was becoming louder, closer. The hobbits stood back, swords drawn, just in case.

Suddenly, all at once, it seemed like fifteen orcs jumped through the bushes, lunging at them. Legolas shot one with his bow, until one came up behind him and kicked him in his back, making him fall forward. He resorted to using his knifes to fight.

Aragorn and Boromir pulled out their swords and started. Gimli was helping Gandalf in keeping the orcs away from the Hobbits

The orc thrusts at Buffy. She ducks, backs away from his second swing, wheels and kicks his legs out from under him. He goes down and Buffy gets on top of him, blocks another swing, and punches him. He drops the sword. Buffy punches the orc in the face a few times, then he blocks and punches her. They grapple, he kicks her in the head and she falls. The orc crouches above Buffy to hit her, but she kicks upward and he falls back. She takes his sword and stabs him.

A orc stalks towards Spike, Spike punches it in the face, hard. Spike punches him twice more, then shoves him back. The orc stumbles back against a log.

Another orc lunges for Buffy. Buffy kicks it and he flies back into a tree. She takes her sword a sings it to his neck, totally decapitating it.

After killing the first orc, Spike takes the sword and swings it at another but it ducks, punches him in the stomach, grabs him and throws him across the clearing again. He smashes into a boulder. Spike stalks towards it and swings his sword and makes a clean swipe across his stomach.

Buffy turned to Spike who had just killed his last orc. The others had been plentiful in their targets. Boromir just finished killing one.

"One got away!"

"Oh well… we killed most of them right. We'll catch it sooner or later!" Buffy said, brushing it off.

" No, cant you see? That one orc might tell of the whereabouts of the ring!" Aragorn said urgently.

" Oh that cant be good…"

"Now tell me, you insolent swine, what did you see on your encounter?" An icy voice resonated within the hall.

"There were two men, Mithrandir, a dwarf, an elf and four hobbit…" The orc spat

"Yes, yes I know this… Is there anything else?"

" There was a girl, with great power and strength. She and her companion threw orc nearly 50 feet across, my lord."

"A girl? This sounds rather interesting. You say she had a companion right? Describe…" Sarumans uttered menacingly

"It was a man, my lord, with hair as bright as a newly gilded blade. I fought him myself my lord, before I flew. He was cold to the touch my lord."

" So a man and a woman with great strength has joined Gandalf on his quest. Mithrandir is ever full of surprises. Insolent fool." Saruman added, running his hand through his beard. " I want these two brought to me as well as the ring. They could prove to be a great asset."

" Yes my lord…" The orc snorted before he turned a left the hall.

"Oh Gandalf, you fool…" Saruman laughed loudly…

(&&&

Yes I know it was VERY LONG TIME!! But you see, I saw no rush in writing this story, and I really was brain dead. I had more ideas for my other stories than this one. But guess what, it seems I've gone brain dead on them also. Well at least BEYOND FRAGILE. I'm totally stuck on that one.

But it seems my ideas for this one suddenly picked up. OUT OF NOWHERE!! I swear, its weird. I'll try to update more often, really. But now I have school, and I'm moving soon, so don't rush me. I promise, I WONT ABANDONE THIS STORY! I have too much a great story line for this one….

SONGS THAT HELPED ME WRITE.

_Shower song, Play crack the sky, Guernica, Jude law and a semester abroad, Seventy time 7, Logan and gov.t center, Okay I believe you but my tommy gun don't : _**BY BRAND NEW I seriously recommend them to anyone!!!**

READ AND REVIEW LOVIES!!

Later love dolls….


	10. Jetsabel removes the undesirables

Jetsabel removes the undesirables.

By Irishsodabread

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

They traveled at a brisk pace along the foothills of the misty mountains. The forest was dense, vines and branches crawling out from every which way. Buffy, the dwarf and the hobbits were having the most trouble climbing over these branches, making Buffy emit many curses.

"I hate trees!" Buffy whined as she had to climb over yet another huge root.

"Lucky your not in Fanghorn Forest right now…" Boromir said

"Why is that?"

"The tree's will strike you down if you say one ill word about them…" Gandalf called from ahead, turning back to give Buffy a smile.

" Oh... that's pretty cryptic and scary." Buffy said, before realizing something " Oh! You know what's pretty scary? A talking puppet…"

00000000000000000000

He watched her from behind, as she walked lazily over the brush. She was complaining again. How he hated women who complained. He could take the constant whining and constant crying for only so long. Usually, he never had to endure it. He never had to endure women, usually. He just stayed up in his tower or in his comfort zone, and when he had his needs, they were met with one of the few harlots within his father's kingdom.

He never really courted a woman; never had the need to.

But the feelings he was feeling towards this woman, this incompetent and extremely irritating woman were extremely intense. Before, he had been enthralled by her, her peculiar speech and choice of words. But now, the longer he was in her presence, the more he heard her speak, the more restless he got. She had a mouth, an opinion, something he wasn't entirely use to. Women of his kin weren't usually those to speak their minds against him, the prince. But she did. Not to him particularly, but he heard stories from Aragorn about how she manipulated him into resting for an hour or so, against his better judgments. She was fiery and defiant.

A different breed.

00000000000000000000000

They had reached the top of a hill, where they had decided to stop and rest for a while. It was around mid-day, and it was the perfect place to lay your head down on a flat rock and sleep for an hour. Those were the exact plans that Spike had, but the screaming and laughing from the Hobbits and Boromir was distracting him.

"Could you all shut your bloody traps?" Spike yelled irritably. They merely looked at him before continuing their playing around.

"Oh, go on Master Spike, it would truly an interesting sight to see you fight either Boromir or Aragorn…" Gandalf said suggestively.

"Forget it mate…" Spike said just as he closed his eyes. He just lay there, listening to the laughing of the hobbits and humans, but never fell asleep;

IOU(& (& (HIY

"Seems like your companion is asleep over there…" Gimli said gruffly.

"Yea… he likes his rest. Plus, this is usually his time for sleep anyways. He must be having relapses."

"How long have you known him?" Legolas asked as he stared out into the distance, keeping a watch.

"Oh, I don't know anymore. Let's see, he came along when I was in 11th grade, I'm 21 now. Six years I think." Buffy answered.

"Did he aid when you were so young, in the beginning." Legolas asked, where Buffy one stared, as if transfixed.

"Who, Spike?" Buffy laughed "Spike hated me so much in the beginning; he threatened to kill me like every week. Never did of course."

"What made him start helping you?" Legolas asked, as he peered into the distance, his brow furrowing.

" I don't know, a change of heart." Buffy said softly, as she glanced at the stoic form of her friend.

" Are you and him romantically involved?" Legolas asked, turning his gaze upon her.

Buffy looked up, and found the elf's eyes burning into her soul. She had to catch her breath, for surely she knew it would have stopped right then and there. " No…"

He gave her a soft satisfied smile before he once again turned his gaze back out into the distance.

0000000000000

"Lady Buffy, come train with us?" Merry called a short time later, breaking Buffy from her reverie.

She nodded, and glanced at the elf who gave her a small smile, before she picked up her sword and stalked over to the group.

" Boromir was just teaching us some swordplay. Did you see us fight him?" Pippin asked

" Yup… You kicked his behind right up to crazy town…." Buffy received blank stares from her companions. She rolled her eyes "Yes I saw, you did pretty well… But first, let me show you something…."

She showed them some basic moves and stances, something entirely different from what Aragorn and the others taught them.

" Since you're so small, this let you give the most impact without using too much energry…"

Merry and Pippin turned towards the older man, and stood like how Buffy had instructed. They raised their swords, as did Boromir. They both launched themselves at the man, using some of the techniques taught to them. Boromir was surprised for a second for his strength, but he soon gained the upper hand, blocking them with ease. But soon, Pippin, getting frustrated, kicked him swiftly in the shin.

"That kids smart…" Buffy muttered before turning back towards the elf and Gandalf.

" Legolas, what do your Elvin eyes see?" Aragorn called.

"I'm not sure…." He stared more intently.

" Tis but a wisp of cloud…" Gimli said, waving it off.

"It's moving against the wind."

" Crebain from Saruman!" Legolas shouted.

They all turned quickly for the nearest shelter. Buffy was mildly confused. It was only a bunch of birds, and yet they were running away like it was an Alfred Hitchcock movie. Gandalf eventually grabbed her and hid her with him. The only one who was left out was Spike, who was still laying on quietly on a rock.

"Spike!" Gandalf called. The vampire woke up, surprised at what was happening, and ran over to Gandalf, under the tree. They eventually passed, the birds

"What was that?" Spike asked.

"Spies of Saruman. He knows we are planning on passing through the misty mountains."

"We must find a safer route." Aragorn stated. "We can make it through the Caradhras, which enables passage beside one of the range's tallest peaks."

"I fear we may be watched that way…" Gandalf says grimly. " So it may be, we are to pass through the Caradhras."

00000000000

The Caradhras was a passage over the tallest peaks of the Misty Mountains. The peaks were covered with snow, deep enough for a hobbit to get lost in. The higher you went, the more brutal the weather got. Their cloaks were not enough to keep them all warm, though they clutched them closely to their shivering bodies. Spike held his duster closer to him, thankful that the leather was somewhat warmer than the cloth the others were supplied with.

The sun was almost blinding on the white snow, causing everyone to squint for them to see.

Legolas was having no problems traveling through the snow, he was light enough to stand on it without falling through. Everyone gave him dirty looks because of this.

"I really hate snow…" Buffy complained.

"This is your first time ever being in snow." Spike said quickly.

"Yea, so. I can still hate it. I like my climate warm and sunny thanks." She quipped.

"This is nothing. Just wait till we get higher" Boromir said from behind.

"Why?" Buffy asked

He merely just glanced at her before walking past Buffy. Buffy just glared at his back before turning to Spike with a questioning glance.

"Blizzard like conditions love, the higher up you get the colder it gets; simple geography."

" Shit!"

(&(&

"Such a small thing…" The sandy haired man caressed the gold ring gently.

" Boromir…" Aragorn sounded, worry mixing in with an adamant tone for him to give the ring back to the ringbearer.

The sandy haired warrior strode over to the nervous looking hobbit and briskly put it in his hand before rubbing his head roughly.

Spike watched this exchange with interest, he saw the possessive glint in the mans eye, as he stared at the gold ring. He watched the nervous stance of the Hobbit, his blue eyes wavering towards the ground, into the blinding snow.

He could understand the desire to use such a powerful weapon, its understandable really, when your country and your world was going through so much strife and agony over this thing. And then there it was, its power and its influence lay seemingly vulnerable in front of you and the desire to help ones country was enough to make you to take it possessively into your hands and savor the extreme influence you had over it.

But this, this seemingly vulnerable ring was what could take influence over you as soon as you laid eyes upon it.

He knew the power of this thing, for he felt it in his bones at this very moment. It called to him. Birds of a bloody feather…..

0000000000000

Spike was right, the higher up they did get, more brutal the conditions got. Snow drifts smothered them with every wind blow. The hobbits were having a hard time with the snow, as was the dwarf. Buffy was behind him, clutching tightly to her cloak, shivers like mad.

Spike looked over to the elf. He was rather unfazed by the snow, in fact, he was dancing along on top of the snow like some sort of fairy.

But he wasn't a fairy

He was an elf.

Close enough.

Legolas wasn't exactly dancing along, though Spike wished he was, so maybe he would fall of the bloody cliff. No, it seemed that Elves were rather immune to gravity; or the laws of physics.

"What's that?" Pippin asked

There was a rumbling above them, and a rather eerie voice in the distance. Gandalf, being the intuitive bloke he was, stood against the wind and grumbled something in some foreign language that Spike did not know.

"That foul voice was Saruman, he wishes to make our travels even more perilous than we were expecting." Gandalf said from ahead.

"We have to move faster." Aragorn shouted

As if on a rather ironic queue, the rumbling above grew louder.

"Oh shit…" Spike muttered, knowing what was going to happen next.

"What—"Buffy's voice was muffled by the onslaught of snow that had at that very moment pummeled them. Once the Spike got over the shock, he dug himself out of the cold. Luckily he didn't need to breathe. But the others did. Legolas and he got out at the same time, and Spike immediately dug for Buffy. He found her rather quickly, her face a pale blue.

"I'm fine." She assured him as she turned and started to dig for whoever was closest. Luckily, the three found everyone within a relatively short time.

"What are we going to do?" Frodo asked.

"We keep moving." Gandalf said.

"There is another way, its too dangerous!" Aragorn shouted.

"Yes, through the mines of Moria! It's a much safer route, and my cousin will give us a welcoming fitting of a king!" Gimli said proudly.

Gandalfs face fell slightly, and Spike couldn't help but get the feeling that this Moria place wasn't all daisies and puppies, like Gimli was describing. There was something there that put the ancient man uneasy.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf said quickly

Frodo didn't seem to have to think about it twice "We will go through Moria."

"So be it." Gandalf said simply.

000000000000000

**Happy thanksgiving!! Well anyways, I finished this rather quickly, because I'm awesome like that. **

**NOTE: Within the next month or so, I am moving to a different state, from ****New York**** to ****Pennsylvania****. This might be my last update for at least a couple of months. Seeing as I am rather retarded with computers, and everything is totally different there, I might not be able to update due to not having internet. **

**I could update this story again, but please note that that will my last update for a very long time. **

**So please review for all your worth, because then I might update again before I leave. Ok? **

**REVIEW MY LOVIES!!!**

**Irishsodabread**


	11. Meet the fockers

It took them nearly 2 and half days to get down the mountain. Most of the fellowship was happy to get out of the cold of the snow; except one. Gandalf, the wise and humble wizard knew that within the mines of Moria, fate would be met.

The problem of walking down the snowy mountain was that many were prone to fall, and a fall this high, and this steep would surely kill. But luckily, no such thing happened, and they made it down without any harm really, except Gimli and Pippin, who clumsily fell a couple times.

When they finally reached the bottom, there was another problem; getting to the entrance of the mines. "I thought it would be right down here?" Buffy whined.

"We should be there tomorrow." Gandalf reassured.

By the time they had reached ground, they set up camp within the woods for cover. Spike, Boromir, Gimli and Buffy searched through the brush for firewood. They ate quickly, as everyone was worn out from the days trip.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hitting the sack." Buffy said to Gimli. Gimli had no idea what she meant by 'sack' but nodded anyway. She was a strange woman after all.

Soon everyone followed Buffy's action. Everyone was fast asleep within an hour, except Legolas and Spike.

"Why is it you lot never sleep?"

"I should ask you the same." Legolas said simply.

"I'm a creature of the night, our bodies awake at this time."

"Yes I can see your 'blood' hums with intensity. It's sickening." Legolas said icily.

"My, aren't we pissy?" Spike asked a little taken back

"You're a murderer."

Spikes features darkened a little. It was true; he was a murderer, although he tried to run from that fact. He felt it everyday in his dead heart. How could he forget when the cries of the murdered still rang clear in the crevices of his mind?

"That's true. I _was _a murderer. Not anymore."

"I can see you still crave it though." Legolas said simply, staring into the night.

"You can read me like a book you know that? But you missed one thing…"

"You're soul, yes I know." Legolas sighed. A small snoring sound sounded behind them, and both individuals turned to see who was making the noise. It was Buffy.

Legolas smiled.

Spike frowned at the elf.

"She's a strange woman." Legolas turned back towards the fire, smiling softly.

"Yep, she's an odd one alright." Spike agreed. If Buffy was anything, she was odd.

There was silence, as the two men sat watching the fire. The forest was a buzz with activity. Nocturnal animals came alive, searching for food. An owl hooted in the distance, while some rodent chattered. While it was eerie, it was oddly comforting also. The instinctual going about of these animals gave Legolas peace of mind, that nature was much bigger than the workings of evil, and that if evil was not stopped than this goodness would be lost forever.

But the peace was soon interrupted. A loud growl emitted from within the darkness, causing everyone at the camp to jump from either reverie or slumber.

"Oh god not now." Buffy whined as she got up and took out her sword.

Everyone drew their weapons; ready to fight what ever it was that sounded that growl.

" Wolves.( was it wolves or wargs?) Aragorn said quickly, getting into a fighting stance. Buffy shrugged, looking straight where the sound was coming from.

A large beast appeared from within the brush. To Buffy and Spike, it merely looked like a werewolf, but to the inhabitants of the land, they were known as wargs. Its yellow eyes darted about the company, instinctually looking for the weakest. But before the beast could even lunge for either of the Hobbits, Legolas shot it between the eyes.

" Nice shot!" Buffy commended the elf.

The elf merely smiled, flattered.

But the night was not over, for at that moment, that brief moment where the elf was off guard, another warg jumped through the brush behind him and tackled him.

" Legolas!" Aragorn screamed rushing towards the elf's aid. The other fighters went to help the ranger, but at that moment seven more wargs appeared from the brush.

All at once, the beasts lunged at them, while the Hobbits ran from the scene, taking safety in the brush nearby. Spike launched himself into the frenzy, attempting to slash one beast, but it pushed into him and he slammed into the ground.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed as the warg pounced on him, fangs flashing in his face. Spike was trapped, the animal weighed a couple thousand pounds, and he couldn't throw the animal off of him. The warg growled as it lunged for his face.

Suddenly the animal whimpered, startled by something hacking into its tough hide. As the animal rolled off of him, Spike caught a glimpse of the dwarf's axe being pulled out of the enormous warg. Spike rose to join the fight but it seemed that most of the fight was over.

The only thing left were the dead carcasses of the animals, and a very pissed looking Buffy and an even pissier looking Aragorn

Buffy was pissed.

Not because she was pmsing, or that she hadn't had chocolate in what almost felt an eternity, but because her perfectly good nights rest was interrupted by some mutt looking for a new chew toy. Plus her hair was in dire need of deep conditioning. But that was beside the point.

What really made her irate was that while she barely broke a sweat, she also managed to save almost every persons hide throughout the process of killing the hounds. Hell, she killed the most out of everyone. And afterwards, she gets pmsed all over by Aragorn

"You are the most irresponsible woman I have _ever _met!" Aragorn spat.

"Excuse me? I just saved all of your asses from some stupid dog!" Buffy yelled back

"That was a warg." Gandalf added helpfully, Aragorn glared at him, while the wizard softly muttered 'sorry'

"You didn't save me, or anyone,from that warg, I was doing completely fine by myself."

"Oh really? Are you stupid or did the glare from his enormous fangs throw you off a little bit? You were going to get devoured!"

"I would have been fine if you hadn't interfered!" He shot back.

"Oh please, is this what it's all about? You're pissed off that I damaged your ego?"

He said nothing.

"If I wouldn't have been here, you and Legolas would have been dog chow and Gimli would be the one legged dwarf, so don't yell at me!"

"Hey!" Gimli shouted gruffly. Buffy and Aragorn ignored him.

"You should not have jumped into the fray! You should have gone and protected the Hobbits." Aragorn said finally.

"They are fine. They ran, and they are safe. They didn't need protection—"

"They _depend _on our protection at all times, especially the ringbearer! And your carelessness could have cost us one of their lives." Aragorn yelled.

That shut Buffy up.

"Hey, she was only trying to help." Spike put in, "You should at least give her some credit… She _did_ save your bloody hide."

Aragorn merely looked Spike over, and brushed passed Buffy.

" Asshole.." Buffy muttered.

000

Note: I am one lazy mofo, I'll admit it. But, another reason I have not updated was because I moved no more than 3 months ago. And yes, 3 months is a long time, but really I didn't feel like writing. And plus, at my new school, I'm taking college English. And its really hard on your writing skills, and it made me feel like my stories on sucked major ass, so it made me not want to do anything. So please, PLEASE PLEASE those of you who have not given up on me, bear with me… ok?

Yours Sincerely,

The lazy bread


End file.
